Post Data
by Carol MacLand
Summary: Albertfic P. D. ¡Voy a Ser Libre! es un fic que nació de la imaginación, espero sea de su agrado,
1. Chapter 1

_**P. D. ¡Voy a ser libre!**_

 _ **Por Carol MacLand**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO l**_

 _ **Gracias a las chicas Lovers por proponer estos retos y A mí maaa virtual "E. D" por ayudarme con tus ideas a ver un poco más allá de evidente**_

 _ **Esta historia es realizada sin fines de lucro con el único fin de entretener**_

 _ **Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979**_

 _Querido Tío Abuelo William_

 _Pensará que soy una desagradecida porque desde hace mucho tiempo no le escribo, siempre lo tengo presente y le estaré eternamente agradecida por todas las oportunidades que me brindo y todas la cosas que me dio, quiero contarle que en unos días parto de viaje, no se por cuanto tiempo, o si algún día regreso, prometo escribir tan seguido como pueda, siempre estará en mis oraciones_

 _P. D. VOY A SER LIBRE_

 _Con eterno agradecimiento_  
 _Candy._

 _Querida Patty_

 _No sabes lo feliz que me sentí al leer tú carta, Stear desde el cielo seguramente esta feliz por ti y por mí, la vida nos brindó una nueva oportunidad de amar y ser felices junto a hombres maravillosos, Patty sin saberlo las dos elegimos el mismo día para casarnos, ese día será doblemente maravilloso, la sensación de ser "libre" del pasado es indescriptible ¿quién me diría que "él" sería capaz de renunciar a todo por estar conmigo y vivir nuestro amor? el peso del apellido Andrew ya no es una sombra en mí vida, el liberarme definitivamente de la amenazante presencia de Eliza me da una tranquilidad que desde hace mucho no sentía, él resultó el ser más amoroso del mundo ¿quien diría eso, no?_

 _Patty tienes que venir a visitarnos este lugar es maravilloso y tan lleno de paz, la decisión de tomar este sueño prestado y hacerlo nuestro es lo mejor que pudimos hacer_

 _P. D Es maravilloso ser LIBRE_

 _Esperando que seas feliz Candy._

 _Querido George_

 _Me entere por Archie que el abuelo William está enfermo, no sabe la tristeza que embarga mi corazón, por primera vez desde que partí, me pesa estar lejos, como enfermera debería ser yo quien lo cuide y retribuirle un poco de lo mucho que él me dio, estando tan lejos al otro lado del mundo, solo puedo orar porque se mejore y pedirle que lo cuide por mí, George quería contarle que desde hace seis meses soy una mujer casada, felizmente casada, George no sólo eso dentro de siete meses seré madre "si George madre" ¿no es maravilloso? Cuentele al abuelo William, quizás eso le alegre un poco, cuando tenga novedades escriba me por favor_

 _P. D. Espero que algún día conozco al hombre maravilloso que es mí esposo_

 _Con cariño Candy_

 _Queridos Annie y Archie_

 _Los días sean pasado volando hoy por fin tengo tiempo de sentarme a escribirles , pensarán que soy una egoísta, pero no es fácil trabajar, atender la casa y a dos niños, ¡si Annie! Dios nos dio una bendición doble, fueron gemelos, como quisiera que ustedes pudieran estar conmigo compartiendo tanta felicidad, él es un padre dedicado y amoroso, es como ese padre que de niñas soñamos tener._

 _Archie espero no te molestes pero ya te gane los nombres se llaman William Stear y William Anthony, no vas a cree pero fue él quien me sugirió sus nombres, "él es único" por favor avisen a George, estoy preocupada tiene muchos meses que no me escribe_

 _Les mandamos esta fotografía para que conozcan a los niños, fue la única que pudimos tomar, Stear justo lanzó su sonaja al suelo y cuando él se agachó a recogerla, el fotógrafo hizo la toma, a él le pareció que les gustaría compartir ese momento tan nuestro aún que se por fotografías_

 _P. D ¿Annie verdad que se ve guapísimo de espalda? Ja ja ja ja ja_

 _Con todo mi cariño Candy_

 **Sra. Candy**

 **Me enteré por el Señor Archie de la buena nueva, el Señor William estaría feliz por Usted, el joven Stear estaría orgulloso de saber que uno de sus hijos lleva su nombre, estoy seguro que el joven Anthony también estaría feliz de saber que usted está bien junto con su familia**

 **Lamento tener que informarle que es necesaria su presencia en Chicago, como su presencia es obligatorio y sus hijos están muy pequeños para un viaje tan largo se harán arreglos para que dentro de seis meses se embarque con su familia de regreso**  
 **Sra. Candy le informo que esta es la voluntad de**  
 **Sir. William A. Andrew.**

 **P. D Sra. Candy, es extraño llamarla así, si me lo permite me gustaría reunirme con ustedes en unos meses, pues usted es la única familia que que tengo en este mundo**

 **Con cariño George Johnson**

 **Sr. George Johnson**

 _Espero se encuentres bien ¿por qué es requerida mí presencia en Chicago?_

 _¿A te asuste verdad? George Hasta cuando dejarás esas formalidades conmigo, Candy, es Candy por favor, ohhh mí querido George me hace tan feliz saber que me consideras tú familia, siempre te vi como a un padre, estamos esperando con mucha emoción tú llegada, quiero que disfrutes de tus nietos y ellos de su abuelo, "sí tus nietos" ja ja ja seguro te caíste de la silla ¿no? George mis hijos ya dicen papá, mamá y belo, lo de belo es por ti, el abuelo George, mi esposo esta feliz porque pronto te conocerá ¡por fin!_

 _P. D. padre (porque eso eres para mí) ya estamos haciendo arreglos para viajar Dios mediante en seis meses_

 _Con amor tus hijos y nietos (son muchos nombres)_

 **TELEGRAMA: Sra. Candy W. Andrew**

 **Parto desde Londres en dos meses nos vemos**

 **G. Johnson**

Pasado los meses Candy se encontraba con sus hijos en el puerto esperando la llegada de George, su esposo salio de emergencia a un poblado vecino y tardaría unas semanas en regresar, muchas personas desembarcaron y la rubia buscaba emocionada entre la gente el Rostro de su querido George, a lo lejos la figura de un hombre alto y moreno elegantemente vestido llamo la atención de la joven mujer, que comenzó a caminar entre tanta gente, cuando confirmo con su mirada quien era salio corriendo a su encuentro

-George, George El hombre al escuchar su nombre trataba de ubicar a la dueña de esa voz tan familiar, estaba emocionado y sentía que el corazón se le salia del pecho, repentinamente sintió que lo abrazaron de un costado, al bajar la mirada se encontró con una mirada llena de lágrimas

-¡Hija tanto tiempo sin verte! El hombre la abrazo y comenzó a llorar

-Sí, mucho tiempo, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte, me tenias abandonada, decía la joven limpiando sus lágrimas

-¿Su esposo en donde esta? Pregunta extrañado de verla sola

-No pudo venir, se presentó una emergencia y un grupo fue a brindar apoyo, las cosas se complicaron y tardarán unas semanas en regresar, pero tus nietos nos están esperando en el auto

-Permitame retirar mí equipaje primero, muero por conocer a los niños

-No George vamos alguien lo retirará por ti, acá las cosas son más lentas que en América y Europa, a unos metros se encontraba un vehículo estacionado y se podían ver dos pequeñas cabezas rubias pegadas de la ventanilla

-Buuuu grito Candy tomando desprevenido a sus hijos que pegaron un brinco, al voltear los dos comenzaron a reír

-Mamá, gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo extendiendo sus bracitos

\- Abuelo George le presento a sus nietos Stear y Anthony, George se sintió mareado al verlos, abrió sus ojos y se quedó paralizado y comenzó a llorar desconsolado, Candy se asustó por la reacción del hombre y lo abrazo tratando de consolarlo

-¿George que tienes, por qué te pones así? No me asustes por favor, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos esmeralda al ver el llanto de se hombre que nunca mostraba sus emociones

-Perdón , los niños son hermosos, me recordaron al joven Anthony y a William, no se preocupe estoy bien

-Esta bien, cuando nacieron también me paso lo mismo, pero con el tiempo los veo parecidos a su padre George espera a que lo veas, el hombre sonríe con nostalgia al mirar nuevamente a los niños

-¿Cual es el mayor? Pregunta el moreno más animado

-William Stear y William Anthony y White Andrewen ese orden, rubia tomo en brazos a su hijo y se lo entrego y cargo al otro bebé

-Son hermosos, el niño apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de su abuelo y este lo abrazo fuertemente

-George Permiteme los documentos del equipaje para Sam lo retire, y Carga a Anthony que se va a poner celoso, el pequeño tenia sus brazos extendidos hacia el pidiendo que lo cargará, lo que lo hizo sonreír

Media hora después se encontraban camino al hogar de los White, George llevaba a los dos niños sentados en su regazo, ninguno quería soltarlo, la rubia sonreía de ver aquel par guindados de un George azorado sin saber como hacer con los dos pequeños rubios tan inquietos, al llegar los dos niños estaban dormidos recargados del pecho de su abuelo

-Dame a uno y ayudame a llevarlos a su habitación, George me gustaría hablar contigo sobre algunas cosas antes de que te instales y descanses, la casa era de una sola planta, con una amplia terraza y un jardín con unos rosales, era hermosa sencilla y muy acogedora, luego de llevar a los niños a sus cunas, se instalaron en la cocina mientras la rubia servía dos enorme vasos de jugo bien fríos George la observaba, ya no era aquella niña revoltosa ya era una joven madre, los años que estuvo sin verla no pasaron en vano, la voz de la joven interrumpió sus pensamientos

-George por favor quiero que dejes los formalismo conmigo, tú eres lo más cercano que tengo a un padre y te quiero como tal, llámame por mí nombre o hija o como te sientas más cómodo pero basta de decirme señora o tratarme de usted ¿Sí?, luego de unos minutos le contesto

-Gracias hija, no sabes como extrañe verte estos años, pero ya eso cambio, si me lo permites quiero estar cerca de ustedes y ver crecer a tus hijos

-Uff, tristemente te informo que desde hoy ya no podrás alejarte de nosotros, de mí cuenta corre que no me dejes abandonada de nuevo, George comenzó a sonreír, simplemente era ella

-Usted no cambia ¿verdad?

-George ¿Qué te acabo de pedir?

-Es la costumbre hija, cuéntame a que se dedica tú esposo

-Es jefe de la reservación, de joven paso un buen tiempo acá y cuando regreso, surgió la oportunidad y acepto, él ama la naturaleza y a los animales, como ya tenemos casi tres años acá pidió vacaciones para acompañarme a Chicago, ya viste lo difícil que es lidiar con los gemelos

-Ja ja ja ja si, se ve que son inquietos candy

-¿Inquietos? Dios me esta dando a probar un poco de las que hice de niña George, ese par no me dan descanso un minuto desde que comenzaron a caminar

-Me imagino que tú esposo te ayuda mucho

-No tienes idea, pero después que nacieron los niños contratamos una cocinera, por suerte también Sam nos ayuda mucho y Elsa, a ellos los conocimos cuando veníamos en el barco, dos niños pequeños dan mucho que hacer y toda la ayuda es bienvenida, no sabes como admiro a mis madres, no se como hacen para cuidar a todos los niños del hogar

-Son dos damas muy especiales tus madres, la joven suspiro y luego arrugó su nariz

-George en tú carta no me explica porque el abuelo William quiere que regrese a Chicago, decidimos ir para solo para que conozca a los niños

-Candy no pude decirte por carta, en parte por eso estoy acá, debes asistir a una reunión familiar en Chicago para la lectura de un testamento, Candy palideció con la noticia

-¿George quien murió? ¿Por qué tengo ir yo? El hombre tomo un poco de la bebida antes de contestar

-El testamento de  
Sir. William Andrew, la rubia se levantó y llevo ambas manos a su boca ahogando un grito y luego se desmayo, George no reaccionó a tiempo para detener su caída

-Hija reacciona, la cargo y la recostó en un sillón en la sala, salió a buscar al joven que llegó con ellos, lo encontró sentado en la terraza

-Joven ayúdeme por favor, el joven se apresuró al ver la cara de George, - mi hija se desmayo ayúdeme por favor

-Voy por la señora Mary, usted quédese con Candy y los niños, el joven salio corriendo hacia una casa que se veía no muy lejos y él regreso con la rubia, al regresar la encontró sentada llorando abrazando sus piernas sobre el mueble desconsolada

-Hija perdoname por favor, decía el pobre hombre abrazándola, perdona mí falta de tacto, la joven se abrazo a George y lloro

-Yo debí cuidarlo George, yo tenía que estar con él, ya no pudo decir más porque el llanto se lo impedía

-Hija nadie pudo hacer nada debes tranquilizarte, él siempre quiso que fueras feliz, que fueras libre de elegir tú camino

-Yo lo sé, siempre apoyo, no pude despedirme de él George, lloraba desconsolada

-Desde donde quiera que este, seguro que es feliz de ver que tienes una hermosa familia y vives tú vida plenamente Candy, él te amaba profundamente hija

-¿De verdad George? Yo también lo quería mucho, le debo tanto, nunca dejare de agradecerle

-El lo sabia hija, puedes estar tranquila

-¿La tía abuela como esta, Archie?

-El joven Archie esta trabajando en el corporativo junto con Neil y su padre, Hasta que se realice la lectura del testamento, Madame Elroy trato de oponerse a que notificarán pero el notario amenazó con mandar a congelar todos los bienes activos y pasivos de Sir. Andrew

-No entiendo George ¿puede hacer eso?

-Sí, lo mismo sucedió en Escocia Candy, por suerte allá yo soy tú apoderado y pude resolver las cosas según era el deseo de Sir. William

-¿Mí apoderado? La rubia abrió como plato los ojos

-Candy cuando estuviste en el internado varias propiedades fueron puestas a tú nombre, y se abrió una cuenta con una gran cantidad de dinero en un Banco en Escocia, cuando escapaste del colegio Muchas cosas sucedieron al mismo tiempo y el inicio de la guerra complicó todo, ese poder nunca se revoco y hasta la muerte de William nadie se entero de eso, ni yo recordaba la existencia de esas propiedades y esa cuenta

-Yo no necesito nada de eso, como ves soy feliz y no le pido más a la vida que esto, con los brazos abiertos trato de mostrar el espacio que la rodeaba, George la miraba sonriente

-Hija no tienes idea de como están las cosas en Chicago, te explico que los bienes de los Andrew en Escocia son tuyos, eres la única portadora del apellido de manera directa, ni Madame puede reclamar un palmo de tierra, ya que al casarse por ella se pagó una dote por ti no, porque tú herencia era tú dote, como se estipulo en el testamento

-Yo no sabía eso George, mi esposo es un hombre trabajador y muy sencillo y aún que no es un hombre amante del lujo y el dinero tiene buen ojo para los negocios, tenemos una pequeña fortuna que él a levantado con su esfuerzo, nunca pensó en eso de la dote, él me ama por quien soy, no por ser una Andrew, cuando Eliza comenzó con su acosó decidimos dejar todo y él me acompañó por apoyarme

-Hija eso tiene nada que ver, William cambio su testamento días después de la muerte de Anthony, ese evento marco ingratamente la vida de todos los Andrew, especialmente la tuya y la del mismo William Andrew, aveces creo que él no se percató de ello

-George necesito procesar todo esto, ya me duele la cabeza con tanta información, vamos a dejar esto para mañana, voy a ver a los chicos y a preparar la cena, ve a descansar, sí necesitas algo avisame

Candy tomo del brazo a George y caminaron en silencio Hasta la habitación de los gemelos, que se encontraban dormidos, después le mostró su habitación y se fue a la cocina, en el camino se dejó caer en un mueble llorando en silencio pesaba, ¿por qué dejo pasar el tiempo y no hizo mayor esfuerzo por conocerlo? ¿ahora como enmendar eso? esto la hizo reflexionar sobre un tema pendiente de su pasado "Neil" se levantó y se limpio las lágrimas

-Nadie sabe que encontrará a la vuelta de la esquina, dijo la rubia en voz alta para ella misma y cuando termino entrar a la cocina se encontró con Mary cocinando

-¿Mary que hace cocinando? Hoy es su día libre

-Señora Candy Sam fue a buscarme porque usted se desmayo, cuando llegue estaba conversando con ese señor

-ummmm, fue lo único que respondió la joven

-¿Señora no le parece que sería mejor que él se hospede en un hotel si el Señor no se encuentra? Por unos segundos La rubia guardo silencio y de repente comenzó a reír primero fue una risa discreta y poco a poco se convirtió en una carcajada, la mujer la veía con desaprobación, la rubia reía casi con histeria se sentó Hasta que dejó de reír tan rápido como comenzó

-Mary, no tengo porque darte explicaciones o justificarme contigo solo por esta vez lo haré, ese "señor" es el abuelo de mis hijos, es "mí padre", no quiero comentarios mal intencionados, otra cosa Mary yo podre ser joven y parecer una tonta, solo lo parezco, no quiero volver a ver que te le insinúas al señor o te voy a sacar de los cabellos de mí casa, la mirada de la rubia era fría, la mujer se espanto de ver la expresión de la cara de la joven

-¿Señora por qué me dice esto? Dijo la mujer haciéndose la inocente

-Porque no soy ninguna tonta y te he visto Mary, mientras mí padre este aquí no vengas, aprovecha de buscar otro empleo porque no te quiero en mí casa

-Usted no me contrato, cuando llegue su esposo, le voy a contar como me esta humillando y veremos que dice

-Sí tienes razón, el te contrato y yo te estoy despidiendo, de todas maneras en poco tiempo regresaremos a nuestro país, de echo quiero que te marches en este momento

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

**P. D. ¡Voy a Ser Libre!**

 **Por Carol MacLand**

 **CAPÍTULO II**

 **Gracias a las chicas Lovers por proponer estos retos y A mí ma virtual "E. D" por ayudarme con tus ideas a ver un poco más allá de evidente**  
 **Esta historia es realizada sin fines de lucro con el único fin de entretener**

 **Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979**

-Sam, grito Candy y el joven llego un momento más tarde

-Sí Candy? Contesto el joven

-Podrías recoger la comida que preparo Mary para los chicos de la reserva y llevárselas, mi padre fue a descansar Hasta la hora de cenar, el viaje lo dejo agotado

La mujer la veía con odio, Candy era una chica menudita delante de Mary, ella era de mejor ver y más hermosa, no entendía que le había visto el señor a esa pecosa insoportable, Sam sonreía viendo como Candy ponía en su lugar a ese mujer

-Muchas gracias Por tus servicios Mary, que tengas mucha suerte, la mujer se retiró furiosa

-Candy no creí que serias capaz de correrla, ja ja ja ja ja ja ja esa mujer es una arribista y tú muy inocente

-Sam esa mujer es una tonta, mira que insultar al abuelo de mis hijos, la gente es igual en todas partes llena de prejuicios, yo confío en mí esposo pero no acepto groserías hacia mí familia

-Pues te tardaste mujer ja ja ja ja ja, la rubia le saco la lengua y este continuo riendo

-Sam no sabes de todo lo que me entere hoy, todo lo que ha pasado nos va a cambiar la vida, los ojos se cristalizaron, y suspiro largamente . El joven se puso serio, al ver que su amiga casi llorando

-Lo siento Candy ¿quién murió?

-El abuelo William, por eso mi padre vino por nosotros, en América mí vida, mi familia es diferente Sam y quizás me necesitan

-No sabia que tenias familia en América

-Pues la tengo, dos hermanos, dos primos, una prima muyy especial, dos Buenas amigas y una tía abuela que no me soporta

-Yo pensé que ustedes no tenían más familia

-ohhh Sam no tienes ni idea ja ja ja ja ja, en poco menos de dos meses regresamos a Chicago ¿no te gustaría ir con nosotros? Estoy segura que te sentirías a gusto trabajando con mis hermanos Tom y jimmy, ya los extraño, una gran sonrisa se dijo en su rostro, Neil y Archie también son geniales tienes que conocerlos

-¿Estas segura que no seremos una carga para ustedes?

-Segurisima, es más vienen como un invitados especial, apresurate en llevar esa comida y regresar antes de la cena, ve por Elsa para que conozcas a mí padre, quiero que vengan con nosotros, no quiero dejarlos aquí,

-Candy deberías esperar y consultarlo con tú esposo amiga, eres muy impulsiva y nosotros no somos unos niños

-Sam ustedes también son nuestra familia, ya hemos perdido a muchos y no tenemos intensiones de dejarlos , él se pondrá feliz si ustedes nos acompañan, aceptó regresar a Chicago por mí y conociéndolo va apoyarme con la responsabilidad que se me viene en cima, mi situación familiar es complicada y mi padre ya está para descansar y si mis primos me necesitan no voy a dejarlos solos

-Quien te escucha pensaría que estas por heredar un imperio ja ja ja ja ja ja ja

\- Más que un imperio, el legado de un hombre maravilloso que me amo sin tener obligación de hacerlo y siempre velo por mí, mis hijos son parte de ese legado, Sam vio a una mujer distinta en ese momento, en horas algo había cambiado, algo le paso a ella desde que llegó su padre

-La Memoria de William Andrew y su legado nunca será olvida Sam, George escuchaba las últimas palabras dichas por la rubia, y se sintió orgulloso y pensó en Elroy, "en que error estas si pretendes despojarla de lo suyo" ya no va a dejarse de nadie y la voy apoyar Hasta el final

-Candy William estaría feliz de escucharte, los dos jóvenes se voltearon al mismo tiempo y la joven se acercó y se abrazaron llorando

-Gracias a ustedes soy quien soy, ustedes fueron una maravillosa bendición en mi vida, Anthony y Stear desde el cielo me han cuidado y ahora el abuelo William esta con ellos, mis hijos son Andrew y honraran los nombres que llevan y el maravillosos legado que representan

-Hija te espera una batalla titanica con Elroy no te va a dejar en paz

-Ya no soy esa chica que salió espantada de Chicago, yo se el peso que posea mí apellido, y cree que esta vez serán ellas quienes correrán espantadas si pretenden enfrentarme

Sam observaba y escuchaba y se preguntaba en silencio ¿Quién es esta mujer que tengo en frente? George se sentía orgulloso, era como escuchar hablar a su amado muchacho a través de ella

-Sam esta mañana no te presente a mí papá, papá el es Sam otro hermano que me regaló la vida

-Es un placer muchacho, George extendió su mano y el joven correspondió al gesto

-El placer es mío señor

-No por favor están me están cansando con tanta formalidad, Sam George, George Sam, la rubia toma a George por el brazo y al pasar frente a Sam le saco la lengua y levanto su naricita muy digna, los dos hombres soltaron la risa

-Sam mejor ve por Elsa y lleva la comida por favor, mañana necesito enviar al pueblo a llevar una cartas, ¿no querrán ir?

-Seguro, me retiro para regresar rápido ayudame a llevar la comida al auto por favor Candy, cada uno tomo una olla y la acomodo, desde el jardín vieron alejarse el auto

-¿Quieres ayudarme a cocinar? Pregunto la rubia

-Claro hija, este viejito aún puede sostener un cuchillo, los dos entraron riendo a la casa

-¿Qué te parece una crema de verduras, puré y unas pechugas rellenas con una ensalada? Desde hace tiempo que no cocino

-Hija eso es mucho trabajo, olvida la crema, así es más rápido

-ummm, no se va poder señor Johnson, a sus nietos les justa la crema de verduras

-Entonces manos a la obra, tú solo dime que debo hacer y yo te ayudo, así entre los dos pelaron las verduras, montaron la crema, las papas para el puré, el pollo y la ensalada, trabajaron en silencio

-Voy a ver a los niños cuida la comida por favor George, mientras la rubia atendía los niño llegaron Elsa y Sam, la joven atendió la comida mientras los caballeros se sentaron a conversar, el ambiente era informal y relajado, cuando Candy regreso con los niños ya la mesa esta puesta y los alimentos listos

-Wuuuuuau tanta formalidad me abruma, acaso Elroy llego escondida y no me dí cuenta, los niños al ver a George salieron corriendo extendiendo sus brazos, el bigoton reia por el comentario

-George como lo quieren sus nietos, dijo Sam asombrado, estos bribones son arisco y desconfiados con los extraño

-Sam respeta a mis hijos, tienen instinto para reconocer a la gente mal intencionada que no es igual, los defendió la rubia

-Sí mira que siempre rechazaron a la Mary esa, dijo Elsa

-Ohhhh esas son palabras mayores replicó Sam, Candy busco unas sillas especiales para los niños y George al verla abrió desmesuradamente los ojos

-¡Dios Santos! Dijo George un poco asustado, y Candy soltó una carcajada - ¿Hija estas segura que los niños no van a salir por los aires? ¿esa cosa no va a explotar?

-ja ja ja ja ja ja ja. Eso mismo dijo Candy cuando las vio George, Sam estaba ahogado de la risa al ver el terror en la cara del hombre

-Santo Cristo Candy ¿estas segura que el joven Stear no te vino a visitar y te dejo estos armatoste de regalo? Candy se reía agarrándose del estomago

-Mejor yo agarro a mis niños, yo he visto como estos artefactos se desbaratar solos, George retrocediendo dos pasos, Candy no dejaba de reír al escuchar al hombre y ver lo que hacía

-No, George ya las probé aún soy un conejillo de indias, las sillas son seguras y prácticas, contesto Candy aún entre risas, tomando a los gemelos los sento en su lugar, asegurandolos con unas cintas con broches extraños

La cena transcurrió entre risas y anécdotas de la infancia y la adolescencia de los jóvenes y las monerías de los gemelos llamado la atención, Elsa acepto instalarse en la casa con Candy, George y Sam y también a viajar con ellos, esa noche después de dormir a los niños y despedirse de todos Candy se sentó a escribir unas cartas

Sr. Neil Leagan  
Pesente.

Ante nada espero que al recibír esta carta se encuentre en perfecto estado de salud Sr. Neil, le presento mis respetos.

¿Aja ya caíste verdad? Pues te puedes quedar sentado esperando que yo te hable así

¿Neil por qué no me avisaste que el abuelo William murió?  
¿Qué rayos paso con mi amigo? ¿en donde lo tienes escondido? Confío en llegar a Chicago y encontrar en ti al hombre que ayudó a escapar de Eliza, al que me tendió la mano a pesar de él mismo y del sentimiento que estaba naciendo entre nosotros, yo sé que hacer eso no fue fácil para ti y más porque no partí sola, no te di las gracias en su momento pero lo hago ahora, mil gracias por cambiar y demostrar que tú amor que era real, el destino algunas veces pareciera jugarnos en contra, pero realmente uno no sabe que trae el mañana consigo

Neil hoy nuestra vida es totalmente distinta a lo que pensamos, gracias por liberar de esa promesa que te hice, sabes que desde hace tiempo el paso quedo olvidado y tú ocupas un lugar muy importante en mi corazón, pronto nos volveremos a ver, espero esta carta llegue antes que nosotros a Chicago

Con cariño Candice W. Andrew

P. D si Neil aún firmo igual no te rías o me las pagarás, te llevo dos sorpresas

Querido Archie

Archie no sabes cuan molesta estoy contigo, no me avisas lo del abuelo William ni lo que sucedió en Escocia, tú eres mi primo y eso no estuvo bien menos porque todo eso me afecta a mí y a mis hijos de manera directa, pronto nos veremos y prepárate porque no estoy muy contenta contigo y todo esto que sucedió, gracias por apoyar a George

P. D. No comentes con nadie que viajo de regreso ni sobre Stear y Anthony, no es combeniente dar ventaja, podrían tramar algo

C. W. A

Al día siguiente fueron al pueblo y Candy Compro varios vestidos y conjuntos de semi luto, algunos vestidos para regalárselo a Elsa para el viaje, trajes para Sam y su esposo, envío su correspondencia y fueron a comprar la despensa, aprovecharon de ir a comer en el mejor restaurante del pueblo, como era fin de semana estaba muy concurrido, mucha gente veía despectivamente a George con los gemelos en brazos, el grupo estaba muy a gusto platicando cuando unas damas comenzaron empezaron a criticar a Candy, y a decir cosas sobre su esposo en francés, George estaba molesto, los comentarios eran inapropiados, tanto que no se aguanto

-¿Hija que tal estas tú francés?  
Lo dijo tan fuerte que las señoras quedaron con los ojos abiertos

-Por favor papá, en el Real Colegio San Pablo la hermana Margaret se dio por vencida conmigo y yo con el francés, en estos años aprendí un poco de Alemán y Gaélico, pero el Francés me cuesta

-Deberíamos aprovechar de practicar, deberías hablar con fluides como tú padre

-Que pena contigo es que no me entra el francés, capaz aprendo Mandarín antes que Francés y mira que lo he intentado

-Bueno cuando menos el Gaélico no te cuesta, le contesto con una sonrisa

-Es que Stear, Anthony y Archie de chicos lo hablaban y algo se me pego, dijo la rubia guiñando un ojo, después de esto terminaron de comer, Elsa y Candy llevaban a los niños y George se quedo de último, al pasar cerca de las mujeres que estaban criticando les hizo una y reverencia y les dijo algo en perfecto y claro francés, Candy observó todo desde la puerta y Cuando George la alcanzó ella le pregunto

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Una sutil pero efectiva táctica de intimidación hija, Candy abrió los ojos y quedo boquiabierta al ver y escuchar al moreno

-¿Quién eres tú? Devuelve a George, el solo reía de escuchar a La rubia

Pasaron tres semanas y el esposo de Candy no regresaba solo llegaban notas o cartas cada dos o tres días, la rubia estaba tranquila preparando las cosas para el viaje con sus amigos, la mañana del lunes de la cuarta semana llegaron dos hombres buscando a Candy, George veía desde lejos sin poder escuchar lo que le decía en un abrir y cerrar ojos la chica salio corriendo y le paso por un lado a George que jugaba con los niños, monumentos mas tarde salia con un traje de safari enfundada con un par de botas en pantalones y un botiquín médico

-Por favor cuida a mis hijos, en el despacho están unos documentos George, si algo pasará mentales lejos de Eliza, su madre y Elroy, tú eres su familia, mí familia

-Hija no me asustes ¿Qué sucede, a donde vas?

-Atacaron el campamento en la madrugada, el médico necesita mi ayuda, mi esposo fue a perseguir con otros hombres a los atacantes, muchos están heridos, por favor George, Sí nos pasa algo vete con Sam y Elsa, mantén a mis hijos ocultos Hasta que puedan defenderse solos, me tengo que ir, corriendo dejándolo en una pieza

Pasaron cinco días y George esta nervioso, ojeroso, no podía creer que le tocará vivir nuevamente una situación como esta, en eso días comió poco y no se apartó de los niños en ningún momento, paso una de las cunas a su habitación y dormían bajo su vigilancia

-No puede ser que me pase esto de nuevo, no Candy, no con sus niños, Dios mío cuidalos no permitas que la historia se repita de nuevo, Elsa estaba preocupada y Sam decidió ir a buscar información de los esposos White, pasaron tres días y el muchacho no regresaba, ocho días y sus noches y ni una sola noticia de Candy

-George busco los papeles que le había dicho su muchacha y encontró documentos en donde era nombrado tutor legal de los niños White Andrew y una carta dirigida a él

Querido George

Sí estas leyendo esta carta, es que la vida y sus giros inesperado nos sorprendieron, después de tantas cosas hemos aprendido que debemos prevenir, porque estás cosas pueden pasar, George espero haber tenido la oportunidad de reencontrarte y conozcas a mis hijos y ellos a ti, no permitas que tus nietos vivan la soledad que les ha tocado vivir los niños en nuestra familia, apoyate en mis madres en patty, Anne y Archie Sí es necesario, George Sí no estoy busca a Neil, él te ayudará a proteger a mis hijos, esto debes hacerlo en secreto, yo tengo plena confianza en él,  
Padre se que puedo confiar en ti la vida de mis hijos

Con amor tú hija Candy

Cinco días más pasaron y por fin regreso Candy, George al verla respiro aliviado, ella llegó directo a ver a sus hijos y luego se fue a dormir, paso dos días corridos durmiendo, fue Sam quien les contó todo lo sucedido en esos días

-George eso era un caos, el dispensario no se dio abasto para atender a tantos heridos, Candy no quiso regresar Hasta que llegó su esposo, capturaron

-George eso era un caos, el dispensario no se dio abasto para atender a tantos heridos, Candy no quiso regresar Hasta que llegó su esposo, capturaron a los asaltantes y los tendrán en custodia Hasta que las autoridades los trasladen para el juicio, ese trabajo es peligroso yo me quedo con mis números que es lo mío

-¿Mí yerno esta bien?

-Si, te mando a decir que quizás no regrese a tiempo para viajar con nosotros, que tiene que estar acá hasta que esto se resuelva, que es su responsabilidad

-Entiendo ¿nos alcanzará luego? Pregunto preocupado

-Si, no te preocupes

Los días siguientes pasaron con tranquilidad, hasta que llegó la fecha de partir ese día llego un telegrama

C. W. A

Asombrado. Avisame fecha exacta. Voy por ti. Te extraño

N.

Candy sonrió y se lo paso a George -Tenemos que hablar sobre Neil, el moreno la vio intrigado, en horas de la tarde se embarcaron, ocuparon un área especial en primera clase, reservada para los familiares de los Oficiales de Abordo

Candy estaba triste, su esposo tenia que declarar por lo sucedido y no pudo viajar con ellos, en cuanto fuera posible los alcanzaría en New York o en Chicago, en la primera noche Abordo se realizaría una fiesta de bienvenida y aunque renuente asistió, se sorprendieron a ver al ser invitados a la mesa del Capital, se encontraron con un Vicent sonriente, vestido con su blanco uniforme

-Candy hija ¿como estas?

-¡Señor Vicent! que grata sorpresa, la rubia lo abrazo, - -tantos años sin verle

-Si, desde lo de Stear, me alegre de ver tú nombre en la lista de pasajeros

-¿Y George, lo vi también en la lista?

-Si, viene un poquito ocupado con dos amigos, en ese momento venia entrando Elsa, Sam y George con los niños en brazos

-¿George amigos y estos niños? Cuando los niños se voltearon, Vicent no dijo nada, se quedó viéndolos, Elsa se dio cuenta de la tensión y le dio un codazoa Sam

-Mis nietos Vicent, contestó el bigotón orgulloso

-Son mis hijos señor vicent, William Stear y William Anthony, el hombre contuvo el aliento y las lágrimas

CONTINUARA...


	3. Chapter 3

**P. D. ¡Voy a Ser Libre!**

 **Por Carol MacLand**

 **CAPÍTULO III**

 **Gracias a las chicas Lovers po proponer estos retos y A mí maaa virtual "E. D" por ayudarme con tus ideas a ver un poco más allá de evidente**  
 **Esta historia es realizada sin fines de lucro con el único fin de entretener**

 **Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979**

-Ellos pudieron ser mis nietos Candy ¿puedo cargarlos?

-Sí se dejan, no va a creer pero tienen siete semanas pegados de George y no lo sueltan, cuando intento tomar a uno, los dos se pegaron de George

-Belo, Belo decían los dos

-¿Ve lo que le digo? Tienen dos meses sin ver al padre y se pegaron del abuelo, diciendo esto la rubia se levantó de hombros

-George no seas egoísta, no los acapares, le dijo Vicent fingiendo molestia

-¿No te recuerdan a alguien Vicent? Dijo George viendo a su amigo

-A William a y Anthony cuando estaban pequeños, en los ojos sobre todo, Anthony parecía el gemelo en miniatura de William

-¿De verdad? Candy suspiro largamente, el abuelo William será un eterno y misterio para mí

-Lo siento hija, todo ese tema es complicado, le dijo Vicent

-Vicent ¿tú debes ir a la lectura verdad? Pregunta el moreno

-Si, pero no se por qué , cuando mí hijo murió, se termino mi relación con los Andrew, he lamentado haber deja a mí hijo con Elroy, muchas veces William me recomendó que fuera por él y me dejé convencer con esa mujer

-Señor Vicent, no diga eso, sonará egoísta pero, no se que habría sido mí vida sin Anthony, los tres se quedaron en silencio

-Vamos a la mesa por favor, dijo el Capitán un poco triste

-Sam, Elsa venga por favor, Señor Vincent les presento a dos Buenos amigos

-Pensé que el joven era tú esposo

-ja ja ja ja ja. No ¿como cree? Mi esposo es más bello

-Candy respetame ¿George esta impertinente siempre ha sido así? Dijo Sam haciendo reír a todos

-No, muchacho antes era peor, pero siempre ha sido muy bella, La joven se inclinó y le saco la lengua a Sam y los gemelos la imitaron, todos se pusieron a reír, la noche transcurrió tranquila y por fin los niños se dejaron cargar por Vicent, Candy extrañaba a su esposo y cada vez que uno de los niños levantaba una ceja, ella veía a su esposo en ellos, realmente eran exactos a él

El viaje fue lento para Candy, con el pasar de los días la tristeza de la joven era más notoria, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo encerrada, jugando con los niños en su camarote, después de pensarlo decidió avisar a Neil Hasta estar instalados en el hotel, lo que consulto con George

-¿George aún la familia tiene acciones es el hotel de New York? Pregunta la rubia tomándolo desprevenido

-La familia no, son tus acciones ¿recuerda las acciones que se pusieron a tú nombre?

-¿Pero no eran en Escocia?

-En Escocia tienes una cuenta millonaria, las propiedades están en varios lugares, el listado de esas propiedades esta en una caja fuerte, estaremos dos semanas en New York, para ponerte al tanto y con suerte nos y alcanzará tú esposo

-Sí, me gustaría llegar con él a Chicago, me sentiría más segura, podrías hacer arreglos para llegar al hotel por favor, debes enseñarme hacer estas cosas, no quiero molestar todo el tiempo

-Tranquila hija, yo no voy a ninguna parte, Quería comentarte algo, quería contarles a ti y a tú esposo juntos

-No quiero más secretos George

-No es nada de eso, oficialmente ya no trabajo para los Andrew, Elroy me despidió

-¿Con Qué autoridad lo hizo? ¡Dios esa mujer es un dolor de cabeza! ¿Qué porcentaje de las fortuna de los Andrew esta a mí nombre?

-Actualmente como un treinta por ciento, ahora que preguntas eso Rosse le heredó a su hijo sus vienes, eso nunca se separó, no se si William hizo algún arreglo con Vicent

-¿No crees que sea conveniente investigar eso? No me gustaría que Elroy tenga ni un poco de poder, eso implicaría que Eliza y Sara tendrían poder, lo siento por Neil

-¿Qué historia es esa con Neil? No me gustó el telegrama que te envío

-Sí la Intervención de Eliza, quizás nosotros habríamos llegado a algo, en el tiempo que estuve sola sorprendentemente el me apoyo y me cuido de su madre y Elroy, Eliza atento contra mi vida George, en esos días me reencontré con quien hoy es mí esposo y fue Neil quién nos ayudo a escapar de Chicago, inicialmente él era quien se iría conmigo porque estaba herida, pero comenzaron a sospechar y por mí seguridad nos separamos

-¿Ustedes fueron novios?

-No, pero sí pasábamos tiempo juntos, yo prometí esperarlo, unos meses después que escapamos me libero de esa promesa, presintió que algo estaba pasando

-Entiendo, me preocupa que intenten hacerte algo o a los niños

-Neil aún no sabe de mis hijos, supongo que ese es el porque del telegrama

-Debes tener cuidado con él Candy, no dejes que piense algo que no es, tú esposo debe venir en camino o estar por embarcarse

-Lo sé, en esto días reflexione sobre eso, amo mí esposo, no quiero problemas ni lastimar a Neil

-Haré arreglos para llegar al hotel y voy a invitar a Vicent a quedarse con nosotros, esta muy encariñado con los niños, de echo les dice William y Anthony

-Sí lo escuche, Stear sabe que es con él y responde cuando le dicen William, la chica se levantó hombros, mientras mi hijo se sienta bien yo no tengo problema

Faltaban dos semanas para llegar, ya habían arreglado lo de su estadía en New York y Vincent decidió unirse al grupo, no quería separase de los niños y se sentía celoso de George porque los niños no se despegaba, finalmente llegaron a su destino y se trasladaron al hotel, ocuparon el último piso completo por seguridad, George contrato guarda espaldas para todos, ya instalados se reunieron para hablar con todos sobre la situación

-Es justo que ustedes estén enterados de lo que está pasando, la situación es delicada, informó George

-Elsa y yo nos retiramos dijo Sam, apenado

-No, por favor quiero que estén presentes, dijo candy

-Vicent, creemos saber porque debes estar presente y te queremos solicitar tú apoyo, sí resulta ser cierto lo que nos imaginamos

-Yo no tengo ni idea, y desde ya tienen mi apoyo

-Gracias, dijo Candy tomando de la mano a Vicent

-Esto es delicado, primero es necesario que sepan que unos años atrás Candy abandono el país porque fue víctima de un atentado, en donde resultó herida

-¿Quién fue capaz de hacer eso? Pregunto Vicent

-Eliza, escape porque Neil me ayudo, fue muy difícil, sin embargo asumió el riesgo

-Con la lectura del testamento en Escocia todo se complicó, William ya había puesto propiedades a nombre de Candy, también aperturo una cuenta millonaria, en ese testamento William estipulo que la dote de Candy seria la totalidad de su herencia, Hasta los títulos nobiliarios, eso enfureció a Elroy, absolutamente todo es de Candy y su esposo, Elroy se alteró mucho y pretendió tomar control de los bienes pero no pudo, yo tenía un poder para representar a Candy que me dio William, cuando ella estaba en el internado que aún estaba vigente porque ella era menor de edad

-Candy no nos contaste que eres una heredera, dijo Sam

-Sí te lo dije, cuando llegó George y te resiste de mí, te dije que era un gran legado Sam, él se quedo tratando de recordar

-¿Quién es Eliza, por qué atento contra Candy? Pregunta Elsa

-Una prima política incomoda, contesto Candy

-¿Por qué creen que debo estar presente, que tengo yo que ver en esto? Pregunta Vicent

-Por Anthony, dijo George

-¿Qué tiene que ver tú hijo en esto Candy? Quiere saber Sam

-No mí hijo, Anthony mi primo, hijo de Rosse y Vicent

-Mi hijo está muerto, contestó él hombre, no entiendo

-Sí, pero su madre le heredó parte de la fortuna Andrew, eso nunca lo reclamaste Vicent, conociendo a William seguramente estipulo que se te entregará en el testamento

-Vicent si Elroy toma el control de la herencia de Anthony mis hijos y yo corremos peligros, no dudo que tratará de quitarnos de su camino, ya lo intentaron conmigo

Elsa y Sam se preocuparon y Vicent, no dejaba de ver a los niños

-Yo imagine que sería por eso y tenia pensado rechazarla, pero en vista de esto, realmente yo no quiero ese dinero no lo necesito, yo tengo mi fortuna personal y no tengo herederos ¿para que quiero más?

-Vicent, Elroy cuenta con eso, no quería avisarle a Candy sobre la lectura del testamento para manipular las cosas, su fortuna personal se la cedió Eliza, lo que creo, es que William dividió todo entre Candy, Archie y tú, o la herencia de Rosse más bien, William multiplicó esa herencia pero ya sabemos como pensaba William, después de lo que paso en Escocia pienso que será eso

-Archie y Neil, estoy segura nos ayudará, por seguridad Elroy no debe tocar nada de esa esencia, dijo candy

-Seguramente William te protegió, Elroy nunca te ha querido Candy, el te amaba y sabia que tenia que dejarte protegida, comentó Vicent recostando su cuerpo del mueble y comenzó a sonreír

-Usted cree señor Vicent? Pregunto Candy dudosa

-Hasta donde se, los padre de Archie si reclamaron su herencia, dijo vincent debemos esperar para tener certeza, me preocupa Neil y esa obsesión que tenia contigo, me gustaría hablar con él

-En unos días hablamos con él no se preocupe, dijo George no quiero que vean a los niños, por lo menos hasta que llegue su padre. Eso era todo quería, que supieran a que nos enfrentaremos

-Vicent tú podrías averiguar si el esposo de Candy ya se embarco? Necesitamos ubicarlo

-Sí puedo George, en un rato averiguo eso, podríamos enviarle un telegrama y avisarle que estamos acá o si nos movemos, Necesito hablar con un abogado George

-Podría y ser él nuestro?

-Sí es de tu confianza, esta bien, Candy ¿tú crees que tú esposo se oponga a que yo este cerca de ustedes?

-No, queremos una familia grande Señor Vicent, podría quedarte con nosotros, aunque no sabemos en donde vamos a vivir, o si regresaremos, todo se complico en casa estos meses

-Quiero estar cerca de Anthony y William, no voy a estar lejos de ellos, no voy a cometer el mismo error dos veces

-Gracias Vicent, mientras más ojos y manos con ese par mejor

Entonces voy a ver lo de tú esposo, Vicent y debemos hablar con Neil primero, tengo entendido que Archie esta en la ciudad con él en este momento, facilita los datos de tu esposo a Vicente mientras ubicó al abogado y ustedes tres descanse por favor

Vicente ubicó al esposo de Candy y hablo con el abogado de George, ubicaron a Archie y concertaron un encuentro con él y Neil para el fin de semana

George y Vicent se movían rápido contactaron al esposo de que ya venían en camino llegaría un día antes de la lectura del testamento y viajaría directo a Chicago con la esperanza de llegar a tiempo de apoyar a su esposa, ubicaron una casa cerca del corporativo en donde se leería el testamento y ya tenía personal de seguridad y empleados  
Domésticos, solo esperaban reunirse con los jóvenes el fin de semana para saber a que atenerse con elroy y Eliza para trasladarse a Chicago

El día sábado por fin había llegado, los niños y Candy pasaron toda la semana en el hotel, por suerte tenían todo un piso para correr y brincar a sus anchas, Elsa y Sam recorrían todo New York, Elsa cada vez que podía se escapaba a una heladería que esta cerca del Hotel, era bastante hábil para evadir a sus custodios

Ese día justo la cacharón y ella se reía mientras se comía una barquilla, tratando de escapar camino calle arriba y a lo lejos divisó a un hombre que le quitó el aliento, era un hombre alto, moreno con el cabello castaño, con un corte muy varonil, caminaba con elegancia, Elsa estaba embobada y sin pensarlo cruzó la calle, necesitaba verlo mejor, verlo de cerca, él venia conversando con alguien, estaba a media cuadra y ella sentía que su corazón se aceleró, se detuvo y contuvo la respiración, estaba tan concentrada en detallar el rostro de ese hombre que se descuido y los guardias la vieron, cuando uno grito su nombre ella se encogió de hombros, pero reacción rápido y largo a correr

-Señorita Elsa, pare por favor, la chica en la carrera volteo y de repente tropezó con alguien, casi se cae de boca, porque rebotó en el cuerpo del extraño y tratando de no caer, se agarro con fuerza de la solapa del traje de él, quedando justo frente al hombre quien la brazos, tratando de mantener el equilibrio, pero irremediablemente fueron a dar al suelo, ella quedó sobre el y una de sus rodillas dio contra la acera, por un momento se perdió el su mirada ambarina, el hombre quedo perdido en unos ojos verdes felinos, se perdieron en esa mirada, por segundos que parecieron una eternidad, la magia se rompió cuando se escuchó el grito de un hombre

-Diantres Sam, dijo la chica y apoyo ambas manos en el pecho de aquel extraño y el la tomo de la cintura, sintió que la piel se le erizada, el hombre las soltó como si el contacto lo quemara, después de escuchar un segundo grito, la mujer se levantó y salio corriendo, dejando al hombre desconcertado tirado en el suelo, minutos después dos hombres pasaban corriendo como loco

-Odio esta ciudad, grito el hombre mientras se levantaba y sacudía su traje

-Vamos primo era una chica hermosa, no deberías quejarte,ja ja ja ja. Se te pegan como mosca a la miel ja ja ja ja

-Mejor no digas nada , no se porque rayos acepte venir contigo

-Porque te combine, por eso

-Sabes que solo vine por ella, Esta ciudad me trae malos recuerdos ¿ahora esto? Siguieron caminando Hasta el hotel y entraron al restaurante en la mesa más apartada dos hombres de mediana edad los esperaban, se saludaron y se sentaron a conversar

Pasadas las tres de la tarde Elsa se ocultan como puede sube por las escaleras cojeando, lamentándose de su mala suerte, cuando llegó al último piso corrió como pudo a la habitación de Candy

-Elsa estaba preocupada ¿porque tardaste tanto? Sam esta furioso

-Ashhh ni lo digas casi me atrapa, Candy me rompí la rodilla mira, dijo levantando su vestido que estaba lleno de sangre

-Elsa por Dios estas sangrando espera aquí te voy a limpiar esa herida, Candy regreso con una botella de alcohol y algodón ambas mujeres se sentaron pero en cuanto el alcohol hizo contacto con la herida, Elsa se levantó como un rayo gritando y Corría con las faldas levantadas

-Nooo me quieres matar estas loca, Candy reía y comenzó a correr tras ella con el algodón empapado en la mano, la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta y Elsa pretendía escapar y evitar a Candy se volteo y cuando se dio cuenta estaba en el piso de largo a largo, con la falda tapando su cara

-Auchhh, fue único que se escuchó, Neil estaba petrificado mirando las piernas de la mujer en el suelo, llevaba lencería de encaje bastante atrevida y Neil trago en seco, irremediablemente evidencia de su reacción se hacía evidente bajo sus pantalones

Ella se quita la falda de y cara y levanta los ojos para verlo de frente, ahí estaba él, alto, de hombros anchos y cintura breve, con los ojos más hermosos que había en el mundo color ámbar, esos ojos la miraban fijamente, su piel bronceada , le daba un aire exóticos y sofisticado

Era exageradamente guapo con un dejo arrogante en su mirada, su miraba oscurecida me quemaba su postura varonil me Estaba robando el aliento, el traje negro que traía aparte de ser elegante, le quedaba como mandado hacer, su cuerpo estaba de infarto, traía la camisa un poco abierta, lo que le hizo imagina mis manos sobre ese pecho desnudo y bronceado, ya ni que decir lo que Se evidenciaba bajo su pantalón, su respiración se aceleró con semejante vista y una sensación cálida y nueva hizo que todas las fibras de tu ser se despertarán, lentamente su ser cobro vida, malvado. Cuerpo traicionero que no le respondía, su rostro se tiñó de carmín , desde posición aquel adonys le sonreía maliciosamente

Candy salio de tras Elsa y se encontró con Neil viendo a la pobre muchacha, estaba tan absorto en lo que veía que sólo sintió un empujó y la portazo tras de él, por un momento no supo que había pasado

-Maldición ¿Qué fue todo esto? Su respiración esta agitada, Neil bajo desconcertado, en su vida había visto mujeres hermosas pero nunca había reaccionado así, el estaba enamorado ¿o no? Yo te amo Candy, esto no puede pasar

Salio del elevador y camino como en un trance, buscando a Archie

-¿Y la gatita en donde esta? ¿No le dijiste que estoy acá?  
Preguntaba Archie buscando a su prima con la mirada

-Recordé que debemos ir al Banco, George avisale a Candy que mañana venimos a la hora del almuerzo por favor, Señor Vincent un placer, Archie lo veía con una ceja levantada y sin decir nada apretó la mano a los dos hombres despedirse

-¿Neil Qué rayos te paso? Hoy es sábado ¿a que Banco vamos a ir?

-Camina y deja de decir estupideces, Neil apretó los dientes molesto porque se puso en evidencia

Llegaron a casa de la familia de New York y los jóvenes cenaron en silencio cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos

-Archie si vas a salir regresa temprano por favor, todo esto que vamos hacer es una locura, compadezco al abuelo William, que carga tan grande tenia sobre sus hombros, y nuestros padres muy quitados de la pena derrochando dinero a manos llenas

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

**P. D. ¡Voy a Ser Libre!**

 **Por Carol MacLand**

 **Capítulo IV**

 **Gracias a las chicas Lovers por proponer estos retos y A mí ma virtual "E. D" por ayudarme con tus ideas a ver un poco más allá de evidente**  
 **Esta historia es realizada sin fines de lucro con el único fin de entretener**

 **Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979**

-Esto parece una novela de terror, pobre William Andrew, ni pensar que Candy es su sucesora, Neil no podemos dejarla sola con todo esto

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo, me duele la cabeza, con todo esto ¿como reaccionarán cuando todo se descubra?

-No lo se Neil, tú los conoces mejor

-Mejor me voy a descansar Archie, necesito estar despejado para pensar, mañana se verá, Buenas noches

-Buenas noches, Archie se quedo pensando, le parecía increíble todo lo que escucho

\- Candy, Candy estoy confundido, no se que me está pasando, yo se que estas casada, pero de verdad te extraño, pero esa chica, me dejo paralizado, se quitó la ropa y se dio una ducha fría,

\- ¿Como le permiten a esa muchachita utilizar ese tipo de ropa interior? yo no soy de palo, tiene unas piernas hermosas, y esos ojos tan bonitos, esa mirada tan inocente ¿quién será ese tal Sam? ¿por qué huía de él?

Salio de la ducha enrollado una toalla, se seco el cabello y se tiró en la cama, paso sus manos detrás de la nuca y siguió pensando en esa chiquilla,¿ y tu por qué estabas allí? George me dijo que estaban ocupando todo el piso, mañana voy a obtener respuestas, pensado en eso se quedo profundamente dormido

Dos jóvenes rubias se encontraban en el hotel viendo dormir a los gemelos, una suspiraba por su esposo y la otra recordando a ese hombre que le hizo hervir la sangre dos veces ese día, Vicen, George y Sam las veían, y no entendía que les pasaba

-Dos semanas para verte mi amor, te extraño tanto, más de dos meses que no siento tú cuerpo, extraño tus caricias, tú sonrisa, el calor de tú mirada, Candy suspiraba con los ojitos aguados recordando a sus esposo

-Eres tan varonil, tú mirada me quema y me desarma, eres como un imán que me atrae ¿ cuando te volveré a ver?, Elsa abraza un almohadón y suspira

Los caballeros bajaron a cenar pero y ellas no quisieron, cada una se durmió saboreando sus recuerdo, añorando el reencuentro

El Domingo, los gemelos se despertaron inquietos, su madre esta triste y George al ver en ese estado decide cuidarlos todas la mañana, ya estaba extrañando los meses pasados, ya Los gemelos estaban por cumplir dos años, que contradicciones tenía la vida, en junio celebraría por el nacimiento de los gemelos y lloraría la ausencia de su muchacho, no tenía corazón para celebrar, extrañando tanto al que amaba como a un hijo, él También tomo como costumbre decirle William al pequeño Stear, era como mantener en su corazón vivo el recuerdo de su William, poco a poco su ánimo se fue apagado y mientras veía Williams y Anthony los recuerdos venían a su memoria

Vincent al ver la tristeza de Candy decidió enviar un telegrama al barco para avisarle y él respondió

Sra. Candy Andrew de White

Mí. Dulce esposa, perdoname. te extraño más y más, pronto estaremos juntos, imposible vivir sin ti, tú eres la luz de mí vida

T. A. L

Al tener la respuesta Vicente regreso y le entregó el sobre a la rubia, pero antes les aviso a todos para ver la reacción de su querida Candy

La joven tomo el sobre y cuando lo abrió y leyó el telegrama, se lo llevó al pecho y luego comenzó a darle besos al trozo de papel, los ojos le brillaban, cerró los ojos y comenzó a bailar y el pequeño papel era su compañero

Todos veían riendo la escena tan infantil, esa pequeña rubia veinteañera siempre seria una niña en su corazón, Elsa suspiraba imaginando que decía el telegrama y recordó al moreno del día anterior, el toque de la puerta la trajo a la realidad, al abrirla un joven castaño aparece ante ella

-Buenas tardes, saluda con una radiante sonrisa el hombre

-Buenas, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

-¿Se encuentra Candy? Contesta el hombre

-¿De parte de quién?

-De Archie, su primo, George al verlo le hace seña de que siga, él ve a su prima y solo pudo sonreír, Elsa siguió su mirada y pensó -Candy esta en su nube particular y se olvida de todo ji ji ji ji ji ji ji y todos se distraen y ya yo me fui, con prisa camina Hasta la puerta, se queda en una pieza viendo al hombre que viene entrando, al verla él sonríe de medio lado y la mira fijamente y ella se puso nerviosa

-Neil sigue por favor, dijo Vicent, por lo que este le hizo una reverencia, y le guiña un ojo a la chica dejándola con la respiración agitada

-¡Candy preciosa!, dijo Neil, Elsa sintió que su corazón se desinflaba, como globo cuando lo pinchan, vio en cámara lenta como su amiga corría a los brazos del moreno, sintió una punzada en el pecho y Casi se pone a llorar, cuando inicio nueva mente su marcha escucho que Candy la llamaba

-Elsa ¿a donde vas? Ven para presentarte a mis primo, como estaba de espaldas ningún pudo ver el gesto de fastidio que hizo antes de simular una sonrisa y voltear, poco a poco se acercó al grupo y se para detrás del mueble individual en donde esta sentado Sam,  
\- solo a mí me pasan estas cosas ¿por qué a mi? Debí quedarme en mí casa, con mis cosas, mientras el moreno veía con detalle los gesto y los movimientos de Elsa

¿Con que Elsa belleza? En este momento despejo mis dudas, pensaba Neil, la chica por instinto colocó una mano izquierda sobre el hombro de Sam, cosa que hacía cuando se sentía insegura y él levantó su mano derecha y la cubrió la de ella para que se tranquilizara, Neil se incomodo al ver ese gesto tan íntimo entre los dos

-Neil, Archie mis Buenos amigos Elsa y Sam, dijo Candy con una sonrisa, Sam se levanta y estrecha la mano de los dos jóvenes

-Samuel Rocktson es un placer, Elsa permanece en donde esta y solo hace un gesto con la cabeza y Sam la vio extraña y se acercó y la abrazo de los hombros, en un gesto protector, Elsa suspiró y apoyo la cabeza en el pecho él, ya estaba extrañando esta complicidad que los unía, Neil apretó los puños, pensando - ¿Con que Sam? ¿ Y te abrasa y tú te dejas? no entendía por qué esa situación lo molestaba tanto

-Me disculpo pero yo me retiro, es un placer conocerles, dijo Elsa, sentía que le faltaba el aire

-Te sientes mal, Sam se alarmó, realmente la había descuidado desde que se embarcaron y no era justo para ella

-No Sam, ayer me caí y me lastime la rodilla, no fue mucho pero me molesta, explica Elsa

-Entonces yo te acompaño, quiero ver como esta esa rodilla, caballeros que disfruten del su almuerzo, Candy disculpa por favor, voy a ver que tiene esta señorita y me voy a quedar a consentirla un rato, con su permiso

Neil observó al tal Sam, no se parecía en nada a Elsa, tenía el cabello negro y ella ribio, los ojos azules y ella verdes , era moreno y ella blanca, él era alto y ella bajita, no hermanos no son, no se parecen, rayos Neil ¿Qué te importa si son novios o amantes? En ese momento salen dos niños corriendo de la habitación y se lanza sobre George gritando

-Abelo, buelo la titi se fe, se fe, estaban casi llorando, Neil y Archie veían incrédulos a un George sonriente cargando a los pequeños

-La titi esta enfermita y se fue a descansar, podemos jugar con Vicent ¿Sí? Uno de los pequeños ladeada la cabeza viendo a susodicho y señalándolo contesta

-El tatitan no belo, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, George apretó los labios par contener la risa, y Vicent hizo un gesto de dolor

-Anthony hijo no le digas eso al abuelo Vicent ¿no ves que se pone triste? Dijo Candy con dulzura, el pequeño se aferró a George con fuerza, Archie volteo a ver a Neil

\- Hija no lo regañes , están extrañando a su padre

-No, Anthony disculpate con el abuelo Vicent, el otro niño abrazo a su hermano y volteó a ver a Candy

-William Stear White Andrew, no me veas así y deja de abrazar a tú hermano que se va a disculpar con el abuelo, Archie se levantó y abrazo a Candy

-Gracias Candy, Mi hermano estará Feliz, tanto como yo, se acercó a los niño y quiso cargar a William y el pequeño se abrazo de George sin soltar a su hermano

-Suficiente ustedes dos, el pobre abuelo George esta cansado, y el abuelo Vicent esta triste, el primo Archie esta llorando y ya mamá esta molesta

-Candy por favor hija, deben extrañar su casa, a su padre tienen una semana encerrados aquí, después de dos meses en un barco dijo Vicent

-Ummmmm pues ya que tanto los defienden ustedes dos, cuando llegue el padre ustedes le van a explicar porque este par se comporta así, y yo no voy a intervenir,  
Neil estaba sorprendido no sabia que ella tenia dos niños, se levantó y se asombro

-¡Anthony! fue lo único que dijo Neil, agachándose a la altura de los niños y Anthony le extendió los bracitos y él lo cargo, el par de abuelos se encelaron y Archie también

-George ya te llegó relevo, el moreno abrazó a William con fuerza

-Yo no pedí relevo Candy, así que mejor no me veas mucho a mis niños Neil,protestó George y Vicent se soltó a reír

-Se siente feo ¿no George?, el boigotón vio los ojos arqueado una ceja

-Dios dame otro par de gemelos para que estos abuelos no peleen más, dijo levantado las manos hacia arriba, Neil veía a los dos niños sin decir nada

-¿Y mi titi? Pregunta Anthony a Neil, viéndolo con seriedad

-No se en dónde está amiguito, yo soy tú tío Neil y él, señaló a Archie, es el tío Archie, el niño le sonrió a Arvhie, y repitió

-Titi, Neil abrió los ojos y se puso a reír

-¿Ahh tú tío? Repitió Neil, William los observaba, sin despegarse de su abuelo

-Se te ve bien así Neil, dijo Candy sonriente, Neil cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, y se sentó con el niño en brazos, William se soltó de su abuelo comino Hasta Neil tomo la mano de su hermano

-Ven, thony ven, dijo William a Anthony, el se abrazo de su hermano y se bajó, los dos se fueron con George, Candy suspiro vencida, George feliz

-Wuaooooo que seriedad, nada que ver con Stear, dijo Neil

-Pues espera que te tenga confianza y me cuentas, se parecen a ustedes, no se de donde salieron así, son Andrew de pies a cabeza, dijo George con seriedad, es como ver a William y Anthony

-¿William? ¿Qué William? Pregunta Neil, George suspiro

-William Andrew, contestó George, no tiene caso seguir guardado ese secreto

-Por favor George ¿como que estos bebé se parece al tío abuelo William? Es igual a Anthony, son iguales a Anthony los dos, dijo Archie

-No, Anthony se parecía a su tío William, era como una copia una versión un poco más joven, afirmó Vicent

-¿Su tío? Pregunta Archie, Neil se enderezó en su asiento incrédulo

-Qué es eso de una versión más joven? Pregunta Neil y Candy No salía de su asombro

-William Andrew era el hermano menor de Rosse Mary, la madre de Anthony, mi cuñado, dijo Vicente - solo era ocho años mayor que Anthony

-¿Qué locura es esa? ¿Por qué nunca lo vimos? ¿Por qué no fue al entierro de Anthony si era su tío? ¿Qué otro secreto oscuro tiene escondido? Archie estaba furioso

-Tranquilizante que vas a asustar a mis hijos Archie, dijo Candy, vamos con la titi William y Anthony los niños salieron contentos de la sala, minutos más tarde regreso la rubia

-Ahora mismo nos van a decir toda la verdad, todos nos estamos expuestos y estamos en desventaja si ustedes siguen ocultándonos cosas, mis hijos, mi esposo y mis amigos también están expuestos por Dios ¿Qué pasa con esta familia? Candy caminaba de un lado a otro

-Hija tranquilizate por favor, decía George Preocupado

-¿Por qué el abuelo William, Candy se detuvo. - ¡Por Dios que injusto, pobre hombre! ¿Quién fue? ¿Quién y por qué inventaron eso?

-Elroy, ella lo aisló, cuando Rosse y yo nos casamos queríamos llevarnos William ella lo impidió, Rosse se negó a dejarlo y se quedó con él, luego nació Anthony y ella enfermo y murió todo fue un caos, a William lo más aislaron, lo separaron de Anthony y yo me dejé convencer de dejarlo en dejar a mí hijo, los jóvenes estaban en silencio impresionados mientras Vicent lloraba

-¿Qué edad tendría William? Pregunto Candy

-Treinta y uno, contesta George, Neil bajo la mirada

-Solo cinco años mayor que Stear y yo, dijo el moreno - ¿Quién más sabia de esto?, Neil estaba molesto, tanto que pregonaba el honor de la familia, tanto estudiar la historia de la familia, todo era mentira, una farsa sostenida por el dinero

-Elroy, tú padre, los padres de Archie, los antiguos miembros del consejo, los empleados más antiguos y nosotros dos, contestó George, Archie se dejó caer sobre un mueble sintiendo un vacío en el alma

-Tal vez mí hermano estaría vivo de haber conocido esta maldita historia, esto es una aberración decía en voz baja  
-¿Qué daño podía ocasionar un niño? El también era un niño, fue lo último que dijo Archie

-Por eso William insisto tanto en que viniera por su hijo Vicent, no quería que viviera lo que él vivió, las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de la rubia

-¿Como una sola persona puede causar tanto daño a tantas personas? Preguntaba Neil incrédulo, tenia sentimientos encontrados

-George Qué más debemos saber, porque tanto los secretos como los engaños se terminan hoy, desde este momento se acaban las manipulaciones en esta familia, desde ya muchas cosas van a cambiar, es la mejor manera de honrar a Rosse, Anthony, Stear y a William, el semblante y la voz de Candy eran serenos aun cuando gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas

-No se que tan prudente sea decir esto, pero ya muchos o pagaron con su felicidad y su vida, las ansias de dinero y poder de otros

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

**P. D. ¡Voy a Ser Libre!**

 **Historia : Carol MacLand**  
 **IMAGEN: Lic Jenny Taveras**

 **Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979**

-George deja dar todos que menestras impacientando, estamos en confianza y ya es tiempo de sacarles las caretas, todo miembro del consejo que este involucrado en este complot las va a pagar, no tiene justificación eso que hicieron con William, lo que hicieron con Rosse, Con Anthony, lo que hicieron de nuestras vidas ¿por dinero? ¿cuanto necesitan para estar satisfechos? Archie estalló al escuchar las palabras de George, su hermano pagó con su vida tanta estupidez, ancianos decrépitos, Vicent lo observaba por primera vez Archie se veía desencajado

-Eso no es lo más delicado, dijo George conteniendo el aliento para luego continuar, hace casi cinco años William despacio, eso fue después de que Candy escapara del colegio yo me comunique con el y me envió un telegrama diciéndome que regresaría a Londres de inmediato, pero nunca llegó, me preocupo porque el se mantenía en contacto conmigo, después de un mes de no saber nada de él le avise a Elroy y le manifesté mí preocupación, me prohibió mover un dedo para buscarlo o utilizar el dinero de la familia para ello, con mis recursos contrate un detective y pudimos rastrearlo Hasta Italia, la guerra estalló repentinamente y perdí su rastro, algo le paso o peor aún algo le hicieron.

-¿Por eso enfermo? pregunta Candy

-Nunca enfermo simplemente nunca apareció, después de casi tres años fue declarado muerto, porque ya no podían continuar haciendo negocios y movimientos Bancarios en su nombre realmente no se sabe Sí está vivo o muerto, -¿hija recuerdas que te dije que estaba oficialmente muerto? Para mí esta solo desaparecido, pero Oficial y Legalmente fue declarado muerto, no hicieron el menor esfuerzo por buscarlo cuando la guerra termino, yo me fui a Italia y lo busque, solo pistas falsas, viaje Francia, España, Portugal, Escocia, allí me enteré que lo declararon muerto y Elroy ya casi tenia el control de todo, por eso hice uso de ese poder que te dije hija, él te dejo todo a ti, tenia que ubicarte y protegerte, fui a Londres ya no podía hacer nada hija, no sabia de ese atentado ni porque saliste de Chicago, la última carta que le enviaste a William la recibí yo, por eso me enteré te fuiste de Chicago contacte a Archie y me dio tú dirección, todos quedaron en silencio, ninguno movió un dedo por William, Solo George, la rubia se levanta y se sienta junto Al hombre que luchaba por contener las lágrimas

-Lo lamento, perdoname por favor padre, dijo la rubia abrazándole, haz soportado todo esto solo, mientras los demás hacíamos nuestras vidas tranquilamente

-George te Juro que lo vamos a buscar, dijo Archie acercándose y poniendo una mano en su hombro Neil los observaba, su mente repasaba lo vivido los últimos cinco años

-Tenemos que asegurarnos que no puedan poner sus manos en ese dinero, si fueron capaces de hacer todo... Debemos estar preparados porque son capaces de cualquier cosa, George ten por seguro que vamos a gastar Hasta último centavo por encontrarlo, dijo Neil, yo necesito salir de aquí, caminar, descansar

-Chicos por qué no se quedan acá, dijo la rubia, así me sentiré más tranquila

-Es buena idea, no quiero estar solo en esa casa, quiero estar con mis sobrinos y con ustedes, ya estuvimos separados mucho tiempo, dijo Archie, Neil solo camino hasta la puerta sin decir nada

-Necesito aire, espera por favor a que regrese para ir por nuestras cosas, con todo aquello Neil había olvidado a la chiquilla de ojos de gato, hasta que escucho su voz

-Tú no eres mi padre, sueltame Sam, decía ella

-Hace cinco años tampoco lo era y sin embargo me buscaste ¿no? contestaba Sam. Neil se detuvo al escuchar eso

-Lo hice por Danielle , por ella te busque, pero me ella ya no está y me voy, me largo Sam, en cuanto te descuides compro un boleto y regreso Australia lejos de ti, aunque discutían no gritaban

-¿Por Danielle? ¿Dices que hiciste eso por ella? Otra vez vas actuar por impulsos, te lo dije cuando Ella se fue Elsa, prefiero que tomes un arma y me mates que morir lentamente por la agonía de no verte, de no saber de ti, ¿Qué puedo esperar? Encontrar a un paso de la muerte como a ella? ¿eso quieres Elsa?

-Yo... No fue mí culpa lo que le pasó... Yo amaba a mi hermana, Elisa comenzó a llorar

-Yo también la ama Elsa, aún la amo, cuando te veo la veo a ella, no soportaría que me dejarás, trata de pensar antes de hacer las cosas, sabes que lo que dejó tu madre es tuyo en cuanto seas mayor de edad, mi pequeña Elsa, ustedes eran toda mí vida y ella se llevó la mitad, si te vas no podre seguir sin ti, al escucha hablar a ese hombre a Neil le empezó a hervir la sangre ¿la estas manipulado desgraciado? Penso estaba por abrir la puesta cuando la escucha decir entre soñosos

-Yo también te amo Samuel, aquellas palabras lo enfureció, y decidió marcharse

Ya era la hora de la cena cuando regreso al hotel y lo estaban esperando para comer, Elsa estaba jugando con los niños y los demás conversando

-Buenas noches, saludo Neil, vio a Elsa, y sería luego volteo s ver al grupo y se encontró con la mirada dura de Samuel, enseguida su estado de ánimo cambio

-Por fin llegas ya muero de hambre Neil, le dijo su prima

-Pues ya llegó por quién esperabas preciosa, Elsa trago en seco al escuchar esas palabras, haciendo uso de todo su temple se puso de pié tomo a los niños de la mano y sonriente paso junto a Neil, Anthony al pasar cerca le tomó la la mano

-Titi ven, Neil lo fue a cargar y sin querer roso la mano de Elsa, sus miradas se encontraron por un instante, pero ella soltó la manito del niño y Siguió caminando

La cena transcurrió con toda tranquilidad, ya al final de la velada Sam se levanta de la mesa, y con un cubierto hizo unos toques en la copa llamando la atención de todos los presentes

-Disculpen que les robe un momento su atención, pero con tantas cosas que han sucedido estos últimos meses una fecha muy importante tanta para mí paso y no pudimos celebrar como es debido, Candy. Vio extrañada a Sam, y el con un movimiento de cabeza le señaló a Elsa por lo ella se tapó la boca recordando a que se refería el joven

\- A finales del mes de Abril dos de las mujeres más importantes para mí llegaron a este mundo llenando de amor, risas y alegría mí vida, es triste que mi amada Danielle ya no este con nosotros, Corazón Danielle dejo algo para ti, busco una algo en el bolsillo de su traje y saco un sobre y se lo entregó, luego tomo un regalo hermosamente envuelto y una pequeña caja

\- Esto también te lo dejo Danielle y este es de mí parte, recuerda que en este mundo tu eres la persona a la que más amo y eres toda mí vida., feliz Cumpleaños Elsa, la chica se levantó llorando y se abrazo a Sam llorando, escondido la cara en su pecho

-Disculpa Elsa, por todos mis problemas olvidamos tú cumpleaños, le dijo candy con pesar

-No te preocupes, creo que nunca volveré a celebrar nuestro cumpleaños, no sin ella Candy, siento que me falta algo desde que no está, todos se conmovieron por lo que dijo la joven

-Bueno abre los regalos este regalo te ha esperado por ti, Danielle tenia mucha ilusión de que vieras, me dijo que así siempre estaríamos Unidos, hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar, Elisa lo interrumpió

-Más allá del sol y las estrellas los tres tendremos nuestro hogar, lo volvió abrazar,-Samuel te amo Hasta él cielo y más allá

-Yo también las amo más allá del cielo Elsa, Neil se aguanto el malestar que todo la escena le estaba provocando

-Elsa abre el regalo de Danielle, le dijo Sam, ella le sonrió y tomo el regalo y lo desenvolvió con delicadeza

De la caja saco un porta retrato de tres caras, en la parte central estaban San sentado en el centro y de dos chicas iguales una a cada lado, en la cara derecha un hombre rubio de Ojos verdes y en la cara izquierda una mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules

-¿De donde saco estas fotografías Sam? Pregunta la chica

-¿Cuales? Para ver dijo tomando el portal retrato

-Mí Angelito hermoso, fue lo que dijo, estas nunca las vi dijo señalando las laterales y esta fue del día que fuimos a pasear antes de... Se detuvo, es una fotografía hermosa, lee la carta que tengo curiosidad, dijo el hombre, la chica. Abrió la carta. Después un de leer un rato

-Esto no es para mí, espera nosotros, comenzó a leer

 _Querida familia_

 _Espero que estén bien, no hay razón para estar triste porque yo fui inmensamente feliz toda mí vida, y "les gane" como siempre, por un tiempo voy a disfruta de nuestro hogar más allá del sol y las estrellas, no les conté pero soñé que mamá y papá me están esperando_

 _Samuel, mi Sam te voy a extrañar, gracias por cuidarme y amarme tanto, no quiero que me extrañes porque no estas solo, te dejo a Elsa, bueno yo soy más bonita y más joven que ella, no te moleste, es la verdad, te recuerdo lo que siempre decías, tú naciste veinte minutos antes, seré eternamente Bella, Sam no te sientas culpable por lo que paso, no fue culpa de ninguno, tampoco tuya Elsa apresar de todo ese día fue maravilloso, eso se ve en esa fotografía, así eramos así quiero que me recuerden, Elsa cuando me extrañes buscame en los rayos de sol, o en el brillo de las estrellas, en las noches de luna llena estaré bailando feliz Hasta que nos volvamos a ver_

 _Mis amigos los White, gracias por regalarme un año maravilloso, cuando sus gemelos nacieron entendí a Sam cuando decía que al nacer se llenó de alegría, ese olor tan rico que tienen los bebés, me vi a mí y a El en sus hijos, papá y mamá seguro nos amaron tanto como ustedes a Will a Thony,_  
 _Candy cuida asa belleza que tienes por marido, te juro que si necesitas no me sintiera tan débil lo enamoraría ¿A quién engaño? "Él solo tiene ojos para ti_

 _Sam, enamorarte de la vida, tienes que vivir por mí y por ti_

 _Elsa, no me llevo una parte de ti, te dejo la mejor parte de mí, mi amado Sam, cuidalo, ya no le des más motivos para preocupase, se feliz, hermanita, te amo con toda mí alma_

 _Samuel y Elsa Rocktson, Los amores Hasta la eternidad, más allá de sol la luna y las estrellas, Hermanos tienen la obligación de ser felices Por ustedes y por mí, yo soy libre como el viento fresco de la mañana y se que algún día volveremos a estar juntos_

 _Feliz cumpleaños Elsa_

 _Con un eterno y profundo amor Danille Rocktson_

Sam estaba llorando en silencio Neil lo observaba y observaba a Elsa en se momento los dos tenían el mismo gesto de dolor, quizás no entendí el sentimiento que estos dos hermanos sentían y como se traban porque su hermana y él nunca se trataron con amor, tomo el potra relato y quedo asombrado de ver a esas dos chicas idénticas junto a su hermano el parecido de ellas con el hombre rubio y el de él con la mujer, todos reían, su sonrisa era franca y se veían felices cuando levantó la mirada los hermanos estaban abrazados y él respiro aliviado de saberlo  
Sam y Elsa comenzaron a contar las anécdotas de las aventuras y vivieron los tres y cuando las gemelas estaban pequeñas y todas las veces que Sam tuvo que correr a rescatarlas o cuando asumía los castigos por ellas, hablaban uno completará lo que decía el otro entre risas y abrazos, la noche terminar con alegría en medio de recuerdos, lágrimas y risas

Todos se despidieron y se retiraron a sus habitaciones, Candy se paró en el balcón de si habitación a mirar a la luna y sonrió a ver la luna llena en todo su esplendor, se imaginaba a Danille bailando entre las estrellas, suspiro hondamente pensar que su esposo estaba recorrido las misma aguas que ellos semanas atrás

-Amor te extraño tanto, pensar que estas bajo la misma luna tan lejos de nosotros, allí se quedó viendo hacia el cielo recordando a su amor

En alta mar un hombre caminaba sobre las cubierto del barco en completa soledad, pensando en su familia, los mucho que los extrañaba, estaba en la proa del barco y levantó su vista a la luna, pesaba en su hermosa esposa y lo romántico que seria estar en ese momento junto a ella, Suspiro tristemente y se prometió nunca más separar de ellos, en ese monto se los encomendo a Dios

-Señor guarda a mí familia, no permitas que esas mujeres los dañen, da le fortaleza y sabiduría a Neil para protegerlos Hasta que me reúna con ellos. Así bajo la luna llena se quedó pensando en su amada

Archie y Neil fueron a recoger su equipaje y regresaron al hotel y se encontraron con Sam sentado en un mueble en una improvisada sala de estar, Neil lo observar extrañado, pero no le presto atención Hasta que le escucha que le llama

-Disculpa Neil podrías hablar un momento por favor

-Por supuesto Sam, permiteme dejar mi equipaje dejar esto en mi habitación y ya regreso, contestó Neil

-Sam ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

-Tanto como ayudarme no, Neil yo he visto como ves a mí hermana y quiero saber que pretensiones tienes con ellas

-Las mejores, Sam las mejores

-Eso espero, ella es la única familia que tengo y quiero verla feliz, por favor no la hagas sufrir

-Por supuesto que no Sam, puedes estar tranquilo, los dos hombres se dieron la mano y se retiraron cada uno a su habitación

La mañana del lunes transcurrió con tranquilidad, los gemelos estaban emocionados jugando con su titis, y los belos, Sam y Candy aprovecharon que estaban solos para y conversar

-Sam, estaba pensando si no quieres invertir con nosotros, así estarían cerca, podrías aumentar tú fortuna y además yo estaré más tranquila, Sam vio hacia Elsa y Neil y luego le contesta

-Creo que de todas maneras no me iba a quedar otro remedio que establecerme por estos rumbos, La rubia lo vio extrañada, pero sonreía al saber que sus amigos estarían cerca

-Me haces tan feliz Sam, dijo tomándole la mano

En horas de la tarde Elsa le dijo a Sam que quería ir por un helado y el le dijo que lo espera un momento frente al elevador mientras buscaba su monedero, en lugar de ir a su habitación fue hasta la de Neil, toc toc toc

-Adelante por favor, contesta Neil

-Buenas tardes Neil, me preguntaba si no te gustaría ir con mi hermana por un helado, Neil abrió los ojos y no pudo ocultar su emoción

-Claro, si tú me lo permites encantado la acompañó, Y se apresuro a tomar su saco

-Apresurate que esta esperando frente al elevador Y capaz se va sola, Neil salió casi corriendo y llegó cuando el elevador casi se cerraba y metió la mano para detenerlo, Elsa se quedo de una pieza al ver al objeto de sus deseos dentro del elevador, ahora que ya sabia quien era, se sintió más en confianza, abrió los ojos sorprendida

-¡Neal! Dijo ella, -A-a-a-adonde vas?

Neal se dio cuenta que la chica estaba asombrada , pero también nerviosa y pensó, - ¡Ay chiquita, así te quería encontrar! cerca de mi y lejos de todos

-A donde tu vayas belleza, le dijo viéndola fijamente

la rubia lo miro a los ojos, esos ojos que le fascinaban pero también la ponían nerviosa, su mirada destilaba lujuria

-¡oh no¡ pensó, por instinto dio un paso hacia atrás -esto se pone peligroso, su corazón se aceleró

-Yo, pues yo... yo.. le iba a contestar, pero en segundos se vio arrinconada por un rápido movimiento del moreno, al reducir la distancia que había entre los dos Elsa dio un pequeño brinco, un poco nerviosa trato de mantener la distancia. Oponiendo sus manos como una barrera Para contenerlo, cosa que fue un error, porque el aprovechó para pasar su manos por su cintura, abrazárla hacia él, entonces irremediablemente sus manos hicieron contacto con su pecho y sintió como una corriente eléctrica la recorría, todo lo que había imaginado imaginado el día anterior era cierto, su pecho se sintió duro, sus músculos cuerpo parecía de granito ¡Dios¡ el aroma que emanaba cuerpo era embriagador, se le nubló la razón y se quedó inmóvil con los ojos y la boca abierta, no podía dejar de mirarlo sorprendida, lo cual el aprovecho para inclinarse hacia ella y tomar sus labios con suavidad, pero al ver que ella cerraba los ojos, aprovecho para introducir su lengua y acariciar la suya, la abrazo a su cuerpo, ya ella no sabia ni como se llamaba , solo se dejó llevar por ese vendaval de emociones , subió sus brazos para abrazarse a su cuello, con las manos acarició su cabello, él fue bajando las manos por su espalda y ella sintió todo su cuerpo y el calor que se desprendía de él la quemaba y la envolvía

Así de cerca como estaban sintió como su hombría se acrecentaba, solo se escuchaban suspiros, jadeos en ese elevador cerrado

-Me gustas Elsa, susurro él mientras bajaba por su cuello haciendo que ella soltara un gemido, los dos se sentían en la gloria

Ella se separo un poco de él y con voz entrecortada le dijo..

-Neal espera,, nos van a descubrir, pero sin dejar sus labios que pedía más de ella, pasión que se estaba despertando en ellos no era normal

-Ay porque cuando se esta poniendo mejor me tiene que interrumpir dulzura pensó Neal sin soltarla, pero finalmente ella tenia razón, ya habría tiempo suficiente para continuar con esto

Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, él la soltó lentamente, suspiraban  
miraron a los ojos y sonrieron como niños que acaban de hacer una travesura, ella puso la cara en su hombro y le dijo

-Neal me gustas mucho y ahora que sé que yo también te gusto, quiero estar contigo

-Bonita tú me gustas, me enloqueces ¿a caso no se me nota? le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado, tocaba su cabello con suavidad y le decía, desde que caíste sobre mi y vi tus hermosos ojos me gustaste, pero el estaba pensando en el momento que miró sus piernas y algo mas, desde ese mismo momento, quedó irremediablemente prendado de ella..

-Tenlo presente y tenlo por seguro, me gustas, me tienes fascinado, al abrir el elevador salieron tomados de la mano sonrientes y felices

Neil no perdía detalle de sus gestos, todo en ella le encantaba, su mirada, su sonrisa, la manera como hacías gesto al hablar después de terminar de comerse los helados se fueron al un pequeño parque en donde habían árboles frondosos de troncos muy anchos, Neil no se resistió, quería besarle y acariciar su carita, así que la se encaminaron hacia uno de esos árboles para esconderse del mundo entero

Antes de la hora de la cena regresaban tomados de la mano, Neil se sentía dichoso por primera vez se sentía pleno, feliz, enamora y correspondido, al llegar al último piso los niños corrieron a sus encuentros

-Titi, Titi, gritaban los dos emocionados y ambos abrieron los brazos para recibirlos y darles vueltas en el aire, el grupo charlo por un rato antes de cenar y acordaron permanecer el mayor tiempo posible en New York, Neil y Elsa se sonreían con complicidad y Sam al verla sonreír después de un año sin hacerlo sentía paz en su corazón, nueve días más pasaron en la ciudad, los tres primos se unieron ¿Quién diría eso? Ni en sus más locos y sueños podrían haber imaginado que los giros inesperados del destino los llevarían a vivir ese momento, los tres acordaron encargarse de una sección de el corporativo Neil, pidió encargarse de los negocios en Asia, Candy dijo que tenía que consultarlo con su esposo y Archie dijo que mientras estuviera con Annie él sería feliz en cualquier lugar, así acordaron dividir el trabajo para que ninguno se viera, sobre saturado de trabajo, no permitirían que ninguno volviera a vivir como William, lejos de la familia solo y reventado de trabajo, como familia se prometieron mantenerse en contacto por todos los medios posibles y reunirse cada cierto tiempo para que no se perdieran los lazos familiares

En esos días Neil y Elsa, se unieron más y en secreto planear irse juntos en cuanto se leyera el testamento ya Neil había hecho arreglos para casarse en New York antes de partir hacia Japón, Vicente envío un telegrama al esposo de Candy avisándole de su partida y la dirección en donde se estarían quedando

El traslado se realizó en total secreto y de la manera más discreta, acordaron que Archie y Neil se mantendrían alejados por esos días, cosa que entristeció a Elsa y tenía al borde de la histeria a Neil, más porque Archie pinchaba a cada rato al pobre hombre, mientras en New atracaba el Barco en donde llegaba el esposo de la pecosa, la mentalmente no alcanzo a comprar y boleto para el tren de media noche a Chicago Illinois, solo habían boletos para el tren de las doce del mediodía del día siguiente, por lo que se hospedó en un hotel, aliviado por estar a horas de ver finalmente a su familia

El día tan esperado llego y se trasladaron con dos guarda espalda cada uno, mientras en el corporativo ya se encontraban apostados más de doce hombres a Neil y Archie también les fueron asignados hombres para su seguridad, se causó un gran revuelo la llegada de la Señorita Candice White Andrew, Vicent Brown George Johnson, Archibald Cornwell, Neil Leagan

Elroy Andrew de Legan, Sara y Elisa Leagan al ver sendo despliegue de seguridad estaban sorprendidas y molestas, ni cuando mismísimo William Andrew esta vivo se vi semejante despliegue de guarda espaldas, un miembro de la guardia escocesa acompañaba a cada uno de los que llegaron en ese grupo, en seguida el notario hizo pasar a la sala de juntas a los recién llegados

-¿Qué haces aquí huérfana inmunda? Eliza roja de la ira  
-Eliza para ti Lady Andrew por favor, amante la distancia que tú y yo no somos iguales, Neil trató de mantener la compostura, pero al ver la cara de las tres mujeres no pudo aguantar reírse

-Mantengan la compostura o les haré salir, dijo el Notario deberían estar presentes lo beneficiarios u sus abogados, Eliza reía con sorna y dice

-Mi primo, mi hermanito y George no tienen nada que hacer acá

-Estas en un horror Eliza, los Señores Leagan, Cornwell son mis Socios. YAdministradores y Abogados me encuentro acá por mero formalismo y le agradezco esto acto se realice a la brevedad posible, el notario reía para sus adentro a ver a la joven tan segura y a Elroy con la cara desencajada ni hablar de Eliza y su madre, esas caras eran pura poesía

-George salga no tiene que hacer acá, dice Elroya lo que Vicent contesta

-El Señor Johnson viene como mi socio y Apoderado, ¿Sara tú y tu hija que don beneficiarias?

-Estamos acompañando a la tía, contesta furiosa la mujer, todos estaban fastidiados y la rubia quiso que agilizarán la lectura, se levanta molesta de su silla

-Yo no viaje desde otro continente a perdé mí tiempo en estupideces con estas Señoras s agilizan esto o yo me retiro, les hacer que cuando regrese Dios ya la habrá llamado Elroy, todos vieron a la rubia sorprendidos, El notario lo ve incrédulo

-Esta consciente que de marcharse se congelarán todos los viernes, dijo el Notario

-Sí, tenga por seguro que no me importa Tengo suficiente dinero para gastarlo a manos llenas durante diez vidas y no solo eso con la fortuna de mi esposo, me es más que suficiente

-Elroy se levantó espantada, pues el que Candy estuviera casa podía cambiar todo si William, había plasmado sus deseos en ese testamento tal cual se lo expresó todo restaría perdido

-Eso es mentira grito, Elroy como loca

-Pues es verdad y muy bien casada, dijo mostrado los anillos en su mano, uno tenía solo esmeraldas y el otros diamantes y esmeraldas, Elroy palidece y la rubia hace ademán de irse, cuando Elroy cae al suelo de bruces, armando un revuelo, llamaron a un médico e hicieron teatro maroma y circo tratando de manipular a la rubia que ni por enterada se daba

-Disculpe Señor, en un rato más mérito si esto no da inicio, tengo cosas que hacer y solo vine por esto, necesito hacer otras cosas antes de regresar a mí hogar y no estoy para perder mí tiempo, después pasadas una custro horas Eltoy, se dio por vencida y acepta que se inicie la lectura del testamento

-Disculpe Señorita Andrew ¿realmente está usted casada?

-Sí, contestó la rubia con una radiante sonrisa, casi tres años de feliz matrimonio

-¿Tiene algún documento que pruebe eso? Pregunta con amabilidad el notario

-¿El acta de matrimonio le será suficiente?

-Por supuesto señora, la rubia tenia documentos avalados con firmas y sellos de la colonia Británica en Australia, por lo que el notario le pregunto, - ¿Su esposo es inglés Mandame?

-No, es norte americano, mientras el notario revisaba la documentación minuciosamente, luego de revisarlo todo, le regreso el folio con sus documentos  
y continuó preguntando le cosas

-¿Su esposo en donde se encuentra Señora Candice?

-Él debió llegar hoy algo debió retrasarlo, desembarco ayer en New York, contra la chica suspirando, el notario sonreía al ver la cara de la joven, cuando estuvo satisfecho, inició la lectura,

En plenos derechos de mis facultades mentales yo William Albert Andrew dispongo que mis bienes sean repartidos de la siguiente manera, a mi cuñado Vicent Le corresponde la parte que sería seria de su hijo Anthony, la totalidad. El dinero que se encuentra en el bancos, pasarán a manos de Candy, Bien sea andrew, White o ya tenga otro apellido, de estar casada recibirá el total de mis inmueble y empresas pasarán a sus manos, no antes de realizarse un auditorio, para eso cuento con la colaboración de George, Archie lamentablemente Tus padres reclamaron la totalidad de solo se bienes que les correspondía, será decisión, de Candy si quiere hacer algún cambio, a la tía Elroy ya se entregaron la totalidad de lo que le correspondía, con esto se da por concluida la lectura, todos se extrañan que no hicieron escándalo ni reclaman

Se van a comer para trata de despistar Eliza, pero ella mando a vigilar a Neil. Con la mala suerte que a él lo esperaba Elsa en su departamento, al llegar toman sus malesta y parten a New York, en el tren de medio día, también mando a vigilar a Anchie y Annie que había llegado ese día a la cuidad, aún que Anchie le explico porque no debía ir a ver a Candy, Annie siempre caprichos No le presta atención y sin saber lleva a Eliza Hasta Candy, en horas de la tarde se dan cuenta que Elsa no esta, pero Neil tampoco, sospechan y Sam decide esperar recibir noticias de su hermana, Sam y Neil se hicieron amigos con la convivencia y él esperaba que honrará la de la palabra que le había dado de no hacerla sufrir a Eliza

En una estación intermedia Neil se espanta, ya que le pareció ver a Anthony entre las gente, por un momento estuvo tentado a bajarse de tren pero al ver a Elsa dormida, lo pienso mejor y decidió esperar llegar a New York. Y enviar un telegrama avisando, no fuese que Sam se molestara y los separarse, los últimos cuatro días sin ella habían sido todo un tormento y por nada del mundo se arriesgaría a perderla

CONTINUARA...


	6. Chapter 6

**P. D. ¡Voy a Ser Libre!**

 **Historia : Carol MacLand**  
 **IMAGEN: Lic Jenny Taveras**

 ** _CAPÍTULO VI_**

 ** _EL FIN DE MIS DÍAS_**

 ** _Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd.  
desde 1975 a 1979_**

En una estación intermedia Neil se espanta, ya que le pareció ver a Anthony entre las gente, por un momento estuvo tentado a bajarse del tren, pero al ver a Elsa dormida lo pienso mejor, decidió esperar llegar a New York. Y enviar un telegrama avisando, no fuese que Sam se molestara y los separarse, los últimos cuatro días sin ella habían sido todo un tormento y por nada del mundo se arriesgaría a perderla

-Neil pasó todo el trayecto hasta New York con la imagen de Anthony en su cabeza, los recuerdos lo embargaron lamento el no haber tenido una relación más cercana con sus primos, aun le parecía increíble que sus padres y la tía abuela destruyeron tantas vidas solo por ambición, por dinero

-Gracias Dios por darme la oportunidad de cambiar, por tener otra oportunidad con Archie y Candy, lo siento Anthony, Stear... Elsa aún dormí, Niel la veía sonriendo maliciosamente - Belleza serás solo mía, quiero ver hacia el futuro, tú eres mi futuro

En otro tren, rumbo rumbo a Chicago un Hombre que viajaba solo, también viajaba sumido en sus pensamientos

-¿Por qué siento esta angustia? ¿Por qué tuvimos que regresar? estábamos tan bien en Australia, lejos de todo esto, lejos de los Andrew, es increíble que con la sola mención de ese apellido nuestras vidas se entraron en un caos, desde que nos marchamos no nos habíamos separado ni un día, esta familia parece traer consigo una maldición, esto parece una pesadilla

El hombre estaba decidido a regresar a la tranquilidad de su hogar lo más rápido, por nada arriesgaría la paz y la felicidad de su familia, con ese pensamiento se quedo profundamente dormido

-Candy corría desesperada por la calle en medio de la oscuridad, su rostro era de terror y dolor, su vestido antes rosa se encuentra parcialmente ensangrentado, el golpe de adrenalina hacía que su cuerpo no sentía dolor, solo corría recordando la cara de sus seres queridos

No, no Dios, esto no puede terminar así, no de esta manera, necesito que me des fortaleza para escapar, ya había corrido más de diez calle y se detuvo, pensaba que había perdido a sus atacantes cuando los escucho gritar

\- Divídanse esa maldita mujer no puede quedar viva, si alguien intenta ayudarla lo eliminan también, así pasaron más de cinco hombres corriendo, gracias a su complexión física pudo esconderse detrás de una columna ornamentales de un edificio, se hizo un ovillo y se tendió completamente en el suelo inmóvil, mientras se escondía sólo rezaba

-Dios guarda a mí familia, no permitas que tanta maldad y tanto odio los alcance, cuida a mis amigos, si no sobrevivo a esto mantenlos a ellos a salvo

En ese momento como una revelación, a la mente de la rubia llegó la imagen de la mansión de los Andrew, al no escuchar a nadie se levantó y comenzó a caminar, la sangre cubría casi todo su vestido y fue allí que ella pudo sentir el dolor que le causaba la bala incrustada en su hombro, camino y camino sin parar durante el camino no paraba de pensar, a su mente llegaron imágenes de su pasado La hermana María, La Señorita Ponny, Tom, Annie, El padre árbol, Clic, El príncipe de la Colina sonriente, La imagen del hogar desde la Colina en primavera, lleno de flores de mil colores, recordó cuando conoció a sus paladines Archie en el bote en medio del lago, Anthony en el portal de las rosas, con el sol acariciando su rostro, Stear cuando caían al agua en el auto, Albert en la cascada, la imagen Terry en la neblina la noche, Albert en aquella calle, cuando se reencontraron en Londres, Albert, Albert perdóname... Sin darse cuenta estaba frente a el enrejado de la mansión Andrew en Chicago... Con los ojos cerrados Podía sentir el aromas de las rosas transportado por el viento, al abrir los ojos pudo ver como miles de pétalos danzando en el aire y como las rosas abiertas se iban deshojando

-Albert perdóname Por favor, lo lamento realmente lo intente.. En ese momento sus ojos se cerraron callados en profundo sueño

En ese momento el hombre que viajaba e el tren despertó sobresaltado, presa del miedo y de la angustia

-Mi amor ya estoy por llegar, tu eres mi vida entera, Dios cuida a mi esposa por favor protege a mi familia

CONTINUARÁ...


	7. Chapter 7

racias a las chicas Lovers por proponer estos retos y A mí maaa virtual "E. D" por ayudarme con tus ideas a ver un poco más allá de lo evidente  
Esta historia es realizada sin fines de lucro con el único fin de entretener

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979

-Mi amor ya estoy por llegar, tu eres mi vida entera, Dios cuida a mi esposa por favor protege a mi familia

En la casa de seguridad dos hombres mayores se encontraban sentados lado a lado cada uno con uno niño en brazos, estaban impactados e incrédulos por lo ocurrido, George estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar como un niño mientras Vincent ya lloraba en silencio, Archie no podía ni moverse

Esa sería una larga noche para todos los caballeros, cada uno se retiro a su habitación, Los abuelos ni de chiste se separaban de lis niños, los dos estaban pensando de que manera podían prevenir futuros ataques contra su familia, porque aunque este par de caballeros estaban solos en este mundo ahora encontrado una familia y porque luchar

Vincent observaba a Anthony imaginando todas las noches que su pequeño estuvo sólo, mientras el trataba de olvidar el dolor por la perdida de su esposa, tantos momentos perdidos

George veía al pequeño William Stear Whait, dos buenos muchachos que perdieron su vida sin haberla disfrutado, una sonrisa chueca se dibujo en los labios de moreno al recordarlos, dos chicos tan diferentes y tan parecidos al mismo tiempo, aventureros, inteligentes, nobles e ingeniosos, de haberse conocido cuantas cosas juntas pudieron hacer juntos, después de un largo suspiro finalmente se rompió el silencio

\- No podemos permitir que algo así se repita Vicent, por increíble que parezca Archie y estos niños son lo único que queda de los Andrew y con Candy desaparece el apellido, tantos sacrificios que se hicieron durante generaciones y todo terminara con Candy

\- Quizás eso sea lo mejor amigo, no puedes pretender la felicidad a costa del sufrimiento y el sacrificio ajeno, cuando menos Neil pudo salvarse de entre tanta basura

\- Aunque no apruebo que se fugará con la señorita Elsa lo entiendo, espero que el esposo de CANDU nos permita estar cerca de los niños y verles creer George, no pedo pedirle nada más a la vida

\- Por lo que se en un excelente hombre Vicent , seguramente todo estará bien, Ahora lo que me preocupa es la seguridad de ellos y la nuestra

\- Me pareció extraño que Elroy no armar un Escándalo hoy, el que no llegara el esposo de Candy no fue bueno, se dieron cuenta que estaba sola, esas mujeres son unas arpías de temer, temo por los niños George

Los hombres decidieron tomar las previsiones necesarias para reforzar la seguridad del lugar, hasta que Whait llegara y tomara el control de lo que estaba sucediendo

Ese día el ambiente estaba extrañamente tenso, San caminaba preocupado por Elsa, aunque el suponía que estaba con Neil necesitaba tener la certeza, después de la siesta los niños corrían por toda la casa sin dar cuartel a los adultos

El enterarse del aquel suceso hizo que los más profundos temores de los presentes salieran a relucir

Todos compartían el dolor de la pérdida de un ser amado, un hijo, un hermano, un primo, un padre, un amor el dolor por la ausencia de esas pérdidas era el mismo, vividas perdidas de manera inesperada y prematura era el común de nominador de todos, Rosse, Anthony, Stear, wiilliam, Daniell, el sentir era tan fuerte que tofos se veían tristes, cada uno en silencio batallaba con el dolor de sus recuerdo y la ausencia de sus seres queridos

Mientras tanto en la mansión Andrew ubicada en la zona residencial de Chicago, tres mujeres llegaban de la lectura de la última voluntad de William Albert Andrew, La otrora mujer recia, de carácter duro y determinado estaba en silencio, el sentimiento de impotencia y odio que la consumía era tan intenso que ya no le importaba nada, toda una vida de cuidar la fortuna y el buen nombre de los Andrew ¿y para qué?

Ya no había un heredero, ya no había ninguna fortuna, solo esa maldita huérfana que trajo con ella problemas, de no ser por esa mocosa que en mala hora llego a su familia Anthoy estaría vivo y casado con Eliza, William habría corrido con la misma suerte de sus padres, Archie y Stear también toda la fortuna Andrew estaría en sus manos y sus nietos estarían gozando de la buena vida y esa gran fortuna, Neil, su amado Neil, su niño consentido no se habría revelado

\- Quiero a la maldita huérfana muerta, grito Elroy fuera de si, todo es tú culpa Eliza, eres una inútil debiste matarla cuando te ordene que la mandaras a matar e

\- Tía abuela eso es injusto, esa mugrosa estaba casi muerta, Neil nos traicionó cuando la ayudó a salir de Chicago escondida, era imposible saber que estaba en continente yo la daba por muerta

\- Silencio Inútil, debiste darle un tiro de gracia con tus propias manos, ahora tenemos que llegar a ella antes de que arribe el esposo, sabrá Dios de que condición será ese hombre

Sara sólo las observaba y trataba de pensar con la cabeza fría, necesitaban encontrar una salida, tenían que eliminar aves a mugrosa

\- Ya dejen de gritar, Eliza ya sabemos como ubicarla, la ambición puede ser un estímulo muy motivador, ya lo fue una a vez, quien traiciona una vez traiciona dos veces, madre e hija reían maliciosamente, hasta que Elroy hablo

\- ve buscar a los inútiles esos, esta vez todo no se cometerá el mismo error que la vez pasada

CONTINUARÁ ...


	8. Chapter 8

Gracias a las chicas Lovers por proponer estos retos y A mí maaa virtual "E. D" por ayudarme con tus ideas a ver un poco más allá de lo evidente.

Esta historia es realizada sin fines de lucro con el único fin de entretener

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979

\- Ve busca a los inútiles esos, esta vez todo no se cometerá el mismo error que la vez pasada, decía Elroy a Eliza

Eliza estaba furiosa, si algo le molestaba era que aquella vieja pomposa y anticuada quisiera darle órdenes, mucho podía irse al infierno, estaba cansada se todo aquello, la fortuna de Elroy era cuantiosa y con ella podría vivir diez vidas derrochando y gastando todo lo que le viniera en gana

Todos los bienes de la gran Matriarca Elroy Andrew ahora eran de ella, luego de que se hiciera pública la última voluntad de ese anciano desgraciado que no le dejó nada, había decidido que era hora de poner tierra de por medio ese, esa misma tarde tenía pensado marcharse a New York y desaparecer con todo y su botín

Eliza contactaría a esos maleantes y esta sería la última cosa que haría por aquella vieja, estaba cansada de vivir a la sombra de aquella mugrosa huérfana, y de aguantar a esta bruja que ya la tenía obstinada

\- Tía buela no se en dónde puedan estar esos sujetos, no olvide que después de aquello usted misma lo hizo salir huyendo de Chicago con una amenaza de muerte sobre sus cabezas, dudo mucho que podamos dar con ellos, decía la joven pelirroja sin la menor intención de moverse del lugar en donde se encontraba cómodamente sentada, una extraña expresión fue dibujándose en el rostro de Eliza al recordar aquél suceso

Candy salía del hospital ya tarde en la noche, amparada en la oscuridad se encontraba Eliza acompañada de seis sujetos, la rubia camino unas tres cuadras cuando, cuándo se escuchó es sonido ensordecedor, la rubia cubrió su cabeza por instinto de momento no sintió calor, ni frío ni nada el aumento de la adrenalina en su cuerpo la hizo reaccionar en cuánto vio a ese hombre con esa pistola en la mano apuntando directo hacia ella

Eliza salía de su escondite al ver que el disparo impactaba en esa mujer que odio desde que era una niña, ver la sangre brotar del cuerpo de aquella mujer le produjo un gozo que nunca en su vida había experimentado, ni el mejor de sus amantes había logrado hacerla sentir tanta excitación y placer

Al ver que la condenada mujer comenzaba a correr no pudo más que maldecir

\- Tras ella la quiero muerta, se escucho el sonoro grito que salía de su garganta, ni ella misma había reconocido esa voz que retumbo en el silencia de esa noche oscura,  
Al soltar aquélla orden los seis hombres salieron corriendo, y ella corría a la par de ellos quería verla morir, quería que la última maldita cosa que viera esa huérfana del demonio fuera su cara sonriente, llena de gozo y satisfacción, en ese momento todo el dinero y las joyas que tuvo que pagar para saber los horarios y la rutina de aquel engendro, eran nada comparado con la euforia que sentía en ese momento, se sentía cómo un cazador al acecho de una presa Herida, su cuerpo no mostraba signos de agotamiento ni cansancio, en su mente solo esperaba alcanzarla y ver cómo de sus ojos se fuera extinguiendo la vida

\- Malditos inútiles, vocifera y Elroy t su madre se voltean a verla

\- ¿Acaso ya haz enloquecido Eliza? Preguntó la anciana molesta

\- No, solo recordaba lo que sucedió hace tantos años, de esos inútiles no haber fallado nada de esto habría pasado y esa abría muerto, ahora estaríamos felices y disfrutando de las riquezas de William Andrew en lugar de tener que estar pensado en buscar a esos vagos de nuevo, inútiles y buenos para nada

\- Eso fue tu culpa Eliza, debiste cerciorarse que esa mugrosa estaba muerta y no confiar en la palabra de esos sujetos, decía Sara con sorna

\- Entonces debiste ir tu madre, ya que soy tan torpe no cuenten conmigo para esto, Eliza se levantó molesta del mueble en donde estaba sentada y camino hasta la puerta, pero la enérgica voz de Elroy la hizo para a mitad de camino

\- ¿A dónde crees qué vas? Tu estas hasta el cuello en esto Eliza y si esto sale mal puedes jurar de que vas a caer primero que nadie

\- Tu y mi madre son unas arpías, sólo voy a ubicar el lugar en donde está la mugrosa huérfana, no pienso involucrarme para nada en esto, de todas maneras muerta la mugrosa todo pasará a manos de su marido y yo no me beneficiaria de lo que sea que ustedes dos pretendan hacer, diciendo esto se retiró a su habitación, escribió una nota y tocó la campanilla, una de las empleadas enseguida tocaba a la puerta

Toc Toc Toc

\- Adelante, gritó la pelirroja

\- Mande Señorita Eliza

\- Envía al chófer con esta nota, y que regrese enseguida

\- Si, Señorita en cuanto pueda la envío

\- ¿Es que acaso eres estúpida? ¿O yo te estoy pidiendo un favor? Te estoy ordenando que mandes esa nota en este momento, ¿Entendiste? la cara de La mujer estaba desencajada de la ira que sentía

\- Si señorita, la empleada estaba casi llorando, ya todos los empleados conocían de los repentinos ataque de furia histérica, que le daban a la Joven cuán las cosas no le salían cómo ella las quería  
En menos de media hora regresaba el chófer, Eliza era avisada y se disponía a salir, vestía muy elegante y costoso vestido, con joyas lujosas, pendientes de diamantes que hacían juego con una bella condena con un solitario como pendiente, sus anillos eran piezas únicas y exclusivas, debía causar impacto y envidia ante la persona con la que se encontraría en un café ubicado en el centro de Chicago

La mujer caminaba con elegancia, en dirección a la salida de la elegante mansión Leagan, pero una voz la detuvo

\- ¿Pretendes irte a divertir en este momento? La mujer respiro profundamente antes de encara a la dueña de aquella voz

\- No, decidí ayudarlas a ubicar a la maldita huérfana cuando menos creó que les debo eso, ha de estar bien escondido si la tía Abuela no se enteró que se encontraba en Chicago, sabrá Dios desde cuando

\- Por fin piensas en algo inteligente, procura no pagar tanto esta vez por la información, más te valdría chantajear que pagar total, tu informante lleva las de perder

\- Te equivocas madre, su motivación no es sólo es generada por interés, eso es sólo un aliciente para que suelte la lengua, espero regresar con la información que ustedes necesitan

Continuará...


	9. Chapter 9

Gracias a las chicas Lovers por proponer estos retos y A mí maaa virtual "E. D" por ayudarme con tus ideas a ver un poco más allá de evidente

Esta historia es realizada sin fines de lucro con el único fin de entretener

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979

\- Te equivocas madre, su motivación no es sólo es generada por interés, eso es sólo un aliciente para que suelte la lengua, espero regresar con la información que ustedes necesitan

Ya en el café Eliza reflexionaba su plan, estaba decidida a irse de Chicago sin mirar atrás, todos esos años y tanto esfuerzo para nada, toda la fortuna Andrew finalmente fue a parar a manos de la huérfana, siempre ella, desde que llegó a su vida había sido una maldición, todos a los que había amado en su vida le habían dado la espalda por ella, Anthony y su propio hermano dejo de amarla, su hermano quien era su amigo incondicional, su cómplice y Anthony aún no podía aceptar que había fallado aquella trampa que había puesto para la huérfana, todo lo había planteado bien, ella había acabado con la vida de su adorado Anthony

Gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, a pesar de los años el recuerdo de su muerte no podía dejarlo atrás, con el dorso de la mano limpió sus mejillas, respirando profundo comenzó a beber su taza de té, después de una hora de esperar decidió pedir la cuenta para marcharse

\- Maldita mugrosa me dejaste plantada, esta humillación me la pagarás, pensó Eliza apretando la servilleta que tenia entre sus manos

La pelirroja estaba por cancelar la cuenta cuándo por la ventana ve a una mujer cruzando la calle, le llamó la atención que venía totalmente cubierta con una gran capa y traía puesta la capucha, era sospechosa la actitud de la mujer, por lo que decidió ver a dónde se dirigía

\- Que estúpida es llamando la atención, actuando de esa manera y vestida de así, pensaba Eliza y sonreía, la gente era tan tonta tratado de ocultar sus intenciones y su acciones, lo mejor era hacer las cosas a plena luz, a la vista de todos, si lo sabía ella que había hecho tantas fechorías y ninguna había quedado al descubierto, este pensamiento la llevó nuevamente al recuerdo de aquél amor de su niñez

\- Anthony lo siento, esa trampa no era para ti ¿cómo imaginar que esa maldita te llevaría a esa parte del bosque? tu no debías estar en ese lugar, todo esto se escapó de sus labios cómo un murmullo

Eliza no se dio cuenta que la mujer que había cruzado la calle estaba justo detrás de ella, escuchando lo que decía y riendo de medio lado por ese valioso secreto que acababa de descubrir

\- Que cosa más interesante, eso que estas diciendo Elisa, ¿Quién lo diría y tanto que decías amar a Anthony?

\- Cállate, gritó Eliza en cuánto se dio cuenta que la había escuchado, pero la mujer solo se reía

\- Mejor no me provoques, eres una estúpida, eres tan simple y tan ciega que no te das cuenta que con tan solo abrir mi boca puedo acabar con tu vida en un santiamén

\- A mi tu no me vas hablar de esa manera Eliza, tu no eres mejor que yo

\- Que equivocada estas, tu solo eres una maldita huérfana igual que Candy, cuándo menos ella esta consciente de eso y acepta

\- Esto lo me lo pagarás Eliza, no acepto que me estés humillado, no me compares con ella, yo soy mejor, soy más refinada y tengo más clase que ella, Eliza reía reía con sorna

\- Tu no eres más que una sucia huérfana venida a más, mejor no me provoques si no quieres que Archie se entere como haz traicionado a tu "hermana", la mujer abrió lo ojos, no pudo palidecer al escuchar la amenaza que le hicieron

\- Tu no serias capaz, si lo haces les contaré a todos que Anthony murió por tu culpa

\- Adelante ve y a contarlo, veremos quien tiene más que perder y a quién le creen

\- ¿Eliza?fue lo único que atinó a decir dándose cuenta de lo que estaba en juego para ella

\- Callate Annie, siéntate quiero que me digas e conde esta Candy escondida

\- Yo no lo se, Archie no mecanismos contó nada, el rostro de la Annie estaba aun pálido

\- Pues quiero que la información para hoy, más te vale averiguarlo para esta misma tarde si no quieres que se te caiga tu teatrito y todos se enteren lo envidiosa y arpía que eres

\- Tu a mi no me amenazas Eliza, Annie se estaba dándole la espalda cuándo escuchó nuevamente la voz de la pelirroja

\- Más vale que te sientes Annie, no hagas que hable con tu esposos y con esos a quienes llamas padres, te aseguro que al enterarse que tú proporcionaste la información sobre los horarios y las actividades de Candy cuando la atacaron y te van a repudiar

La mujer morena volteó tratando de controlar la ira que sentía en ese momento, debía mantener la calma si pretendía llegar a un acuerdo con Eliza permanecía sentada ajustándose los guantes

\- ¿Qué quieres exactamente de mi Eliza? Dijo Annie sentándose frente a la impasible pelirroja

\- Información, quiero la ubicación exacta de la maldita mugrosa y su esposo  
\- No se en donde está, ayer en la noche fue que tu primo me contó que estaba de vuelta en Chicago, la única información que tengo es que su esposo no viaja con ella, el se quedó en donde sea que viven

\- ¿Con quien llegó entonces? Cuestionó Eliza aún ajustando sus delicados guantes de encaje sin verle la cara de su acompañante

\- Con George y el Señor Vicent, contestó secamente al ver la actitud de Eliza

\- ¿Desde dónde viajaron?

\- No lo sé, eso no me lo contó, quizás no lo sabe, solo me dijo que nadie debía saber que ella estaba de regreso en la ciudad por su seguridad y nuestro bienestar

Eliza arqueo una ceja e hizo una media sonrisa en un justo un poco extraño, estaba entre asombrada y risueña

\- Después de todo tu marido no es tan tonto y simplón como yo creía, de algo le ha servido la amistad con mi hermano

\- No te permito que hables así de mi marido Elisa

\- Tu me permites lo que a mi se me de la gana Annie, quiero la información para esta tarde

\- Eres una maldita Eliza, dijo entre dientes Annie viéndola con odio, lo que provocó la risa en ella

\- ja ja ja ja ja tienes razón, soy malditamente Rica Annie, malditamente más inteligente y peligrosa que tu, consigue la ubicación para esta tarde o atente a las consecuencias, puedes ir preparando tus pertenencias para salir por la puerta de servicio cuando seas repudiada por tu marido, querida

\- No tengo manera de hacer eso Eliza, la morena estaba temerosa por la amenaza que le estaban haciendo

\- De la misma manera que lo hiciste la primera vez, sin más Eliza se levantó de su asiento y sacó de su cartera unos billetes y los dejó sobre la mesa

\- Eliza espera por favor, no puedo hacerlo me pondría en evidencia

\- Pues busca la manera, de lo contrario yo te pondré en evidencia, Eliza sonreía con un destello en los ojos y una expresión realmente espeluznante a Anie, esto la dejó realmente asustada y arrepentida por prestarse a planificar aquél atentado fallido

Annie se quedó sentada tratando de idea la manera de hacer que Archie le contará en dónde estaba Candy, así ella le contaría a Eliza sin verse involucrada en todo ese enredo

\- ¿Por qué tenias que regresar cuándo todo estaba también? Maldita Candy siempre tienes que arruinarme la vida

Paso más de una hora hasta que trazo un plan que para ella era simplemente perfecto e infalible, finalmente se iba a deshacer la fastidiosa de Candy White, de una vez por todas

Continuará...


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

Pasó más de una hora hasta que trazó un plan que para ella era simplemente perfecto e infalible, finalmente se iba a deshacer la fastidiosa de Candy White, de una vez por todas.

Sin perder tiempo regresó a su casa, Archie la estaba esperando desde que se habían casado el se sentía muy enamorado de ella soñaba con tener hijos, con el paso de los años el cariño que sentía por ella se había transformado en un gran amor, cada gesto de cariño que ella tenía con el brindó frutos y ahora la amaba, aunque él constantemente le decía que la amaba y tenía mil detalles, ella nunca le creyó.

Annie ante los demás fungía que se preocupaba por Candy, pero en su corazón solo habían celos y envidia para con la rubia.

Los años que Candy vivió fuera de Chicago, bien lejos en otro continente, Annie fue feliz, esa nube que no la dejaba brillar desde niñas se había desaparecido y ahora era feliz, prueba de ello fue su matrimonio con Archie, vasto que ella se fuera para que el se animará a pedirle matrimonio.

\- No te quiero cerca Candy y si es necesario utilizar a Eliza para ello, que así sería.

Al llegar a su casa fue directo a su habitación no podía dejase ver alterada, Archie la vio pasar sin detenerse, la vio extraña y sin hacerse notar la siguió, le extrañó escucharla hablar sola.

\- Como te odio Eliza, siempre queriendo humillarme, te crees mejor que yo, siendo que tu familia vive a costilla de los Andrew, algún día Eliza algún día, Annie le hablaba al su reflejo viendo directamente el espejo de su cómoda.

\- Eliza nunca cambiará, Annie no deberías darle tanta importancia a las cosas que ella te dice, Annie se sobre saltó y se puso pálida al escuchar la voz de su esposo, como auto reflejo se llevó las manos a la boca ahogando un grito ¿Qué tanto dijo? ¿Qué tanto escuchó su esposo?

\- Archie que susto me haz dado ¿desde cuándo estas parado allí? ¿Por qué no te hiciste notar? Le pregunta Annie asustada.

\- Estaba esperándote en el salón cuando te vi pasar, ya sabía que algo no estaba bien, no dejes que los comentarios de Eliza te perturbe.

-Eso trato de hacer Archie, pero siempre que me ve me humilla y me hace menos, dicho esto rompió en llanto haciendo la que le dolida.

Archie estaba realmente conmovido, al ver como su esposa lloraba desconsolada quiso consolarla y brindarle algo de alegría.

\- Amor no te he contado lo que sucedió hoy, ya se leyó el testamento del tío abuelo William, como todos creíamos Candy fue su heredera, pasó igual que el testamento que dejó es Escocia, todo absolutamente todo quedó a nombre de ella, ¿No te gustaría ir a verla? Ya veras las dos sorpresas que te trajo.

\- ¿Ir a verla? Enseguida la morena vio una oportunidad de oro.

\- Si mi amor ir a verla, lo único es que tienes que ser discreta hasta que su esposo llegue ella quiere estar a resguardo, no se siente segura de estar acá en Chicago sola.

\- ¿Es que está sola? Asombrada Annie no podía creer su buena estrella.

\- Si, su esposo viajó después que ella, tenía que resolver un problema que se presentó a última hora, tras baja para el gobierno de aquel país haciendo no se que cosa.

\- ¿Y ya sabes quién es el marido de ella? Preguntó Annie con curiosidad.

\- Annie no vas a creer, pero con tanto lío, y tanto que hacer ni hemos hablado de él, es todo un misterio, creo que ni George que pasó unos meses en Australia logró verlo, ese problema que tuvo fue bastante grave, de muerto y toda la cosa.

\- ummm, fue lo único que contestó Annie, mientras pensaba -Perfecto Eliza acabará contigo de una buena vez "hermanita"

-¿Entonces? ¿Te gustaría ir a visitarla? Preguntaba Archie mirándola con ternura.

-Si, quiero ir en este preciso momento, levantándose de dónde estaba y corriendo a arreglarse un poco el peinado, Archie se sentía contento a ver su reacción creyendo que estaba emocionada por ver a su hermana después de tanto tiempo de estar separadas, él ignoraba completamente las oscuras intenciones y el gran resentimiento que se esposa grado desde niña en su corazón.

A lo largo del camino Annie se veía risueña, Archie estaba feliz pensando que su esposa se veía simplemente radiante, los pensamientos de la joven estaban muy distantes de lo que su esposo creía, el auto se detuvo frente una mansión imponente de rejas altas Annie observó todo, guardando en su mente cada detalle, tenía que ser precisa al momento de hablar con Eliza para que esta vez el plan saliera como debería, sin errores, sin complicaciones.

Dentro de una de las habitaciones George y Vicent jugaba con William y Anthony a las escondidas.

Deberíamos ir al parque George, los niños no pueden estar perennemente encerrados, podemos ser discretos y disfrazarnos, los recuerdos hicieron sonreír a George.

\- Mi muchacho a siempre disfrazado para tener un poco de libertad, pensó George recordando William que más que por un compromiso siempre lo cuido porque lo quería como aun hijo, Vicent vio la tristeza en el rostro de George y se sintió culpable por recordarle a su cuñado, el pobre muchacho sufrió muchas pérdidas y nunca pudo ser feliz por el afán de mantenerlo a las sombra como si no existiera.

\- Vamos amigo William ahora está en un lugar mejor, ni tu ni yo vamos a permitir que esas tristes historias se repitan, George contenía la respiración tratando de contener sus recuerdos.

\- Si Vicent la historia no se volverá a repetir, fue lo único que atinó a decir antes de buscar con que disfrazarse para salir.

En la mansión que servía de hogar provisional para la familia White, una rubia caminaba impaciente, después de meses de separación, su corazón acelerado podía sentir que pronto él llegaría y podrían estar juntos, era la primera vez desde que se habían marchado a otro continente que se habían separado tanto tiempo.

\- Como te extraño mi amor, decía la rubia mientras algunas lágrimas escapaban de su verdes esmeraldas, sin poder evitarlo, la misión estaba llena de flores, solo quería ver a su esposo y luego partir al hogar de ponny, tenía tantas ganas de ver a sus madres y poder abrazarlas, estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que a poca distancia dos personas, escuchaban su monólogo, hablaba de tal manera que cualquiera podría decir que mientras caminaba de un lugar a otro estaba levantado una plegaria a Dios

Archie al escucharla solo suspiraba, realmente ella extrañaba a su esposo, Annie al escucharlo suspirar se llenó de celos y el odio que guardaba en su corazón se hizo mucho más grande.

\- Candy, Candy decía Archie pero ella no lo escuchaba por lo que sin pensarlo se acercó y puso una mano en su hombro el grito no se hizo esperar, y los pocos criados y los dos hombres de seguridad que se encontraban el el lugar corrieron al escucharlo.

\- Candy tranquila soy yo, decía Archie al escuchar el grito aterrador que soltera su prima, el sonido de las armas listas para ser disparadas hicieron que Annie se diera unos pasos hacia atrás y se pegara de la pared.

\- ¿Que sucede Sr. Candy? preguntó uno los escoltas, el hombre veía a todos lados buscando a algún extraño pero sólo lograba visualizar a la mujer de cabello Negro con cara de susto pegada a la pared.

\- No sucede nada, sin querer asuste a mi prima todo está bien, disculpen todo este alboroto, pedía Archie apenado.

\- No se preocupe Sr. Archie más vale un susto en vano que por un descuido pase algo, haciendo una reverencia todos los empleados se retiraron.

\- Vaya, como siempre haciendo notar, aquella voz hizo que Candy y Archie se girarán al mismo tiempo al lugar se dónde salió, él parpadeo por ese extraño comentario y ella solo corrió hasta donde estaba la dueña de esa voz.

Continuará...


	11. Chapter 11

Gracias a las chicas Lovers por proponer estos retos y A mí maaa virtual "E. D" por ayudarme con tus ideas a ver un poco más allá de evidente

Esta historia es realizada sin fines de lucro con el único fin de entretener

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979

\- Valla, como siempre haciéndote notar, aquella voz hizo que Candy y Archie se girarán al mismo tiempo al lugar se dónde salió, él parpadeo por ese extraño comentario y ella solo corrió hasta donde estaba la dueña de esa voz.

\- Annie Annie, La rubia sin pensarlo salió corriendo a encontrarse con su mejor amiga, con la mujer a la que siempre cordero su hermana, era tal su emoción que al llegar a ella la abrazó con muchísima fuerza mientras lloraba como los Hizo cuando su mejor amiga fue adoptada.

\- Por favor Candy comportate ya no somos unas niñas y debes guardar la compostura luego los empleados andan cuchichando sobre la manera como se comportan los patrones, la rubia solo pudo parpadear un par de veces, tanto añorar el día que volviera a ver Annie y ella, simplemente era más fría que un témpano de hielo.

\- Annie pensé que estarías feliz de verme, fue lo único que dijo la rubia con un gran dolor en el alma

\- Vamos querida, ya hace mucho que dejamos de ser dos chiquillas corriendo por una colina, deberías comportate como la heredera que eres de una inmensa fortuna.

Archie no podía salir de su asombro, desconocía a esa mujer que trataba con tanta frialdad a quien durante la mayor parte de su vida la había cuidado y apoyado.

\- ¿Pero Annie qué dices? Candy solo esta feliz de verte, no entiendo tu comportamiento, Archie estaba molesto realmente la actitud de su esposa no le agradaba.

\- Disculpa Candy es que eres demasiado efusiva, ya sabes que acá las personas se conducen de manera distinta y estas muestras de afecto, tanta efusivas no está bien vista.

\- No te preocupes Annie, yo te entiendo, en casa no tratamos a los amigos con tanto formalismo, los tratamos como familia, disculpa si te incomode.

\- Candy, fue lo único que dijo Archie con tristeza y la rubia le regaló una amplia sonrisa aunque sus ojos se habían cristalizado por las lágrimas.

\- Tomen asiento por favor, en este momento mando a traer algo de té y galletas, no me tardó, la rubia se retiró hacia la cocina tratando de recobrar la compostura y contener el llanto.

\- ¿Annie que te sucede? No entiendo tu comportamiento, pensé que te alegraría vera Candy de nuevo después de tanto tiempo, no que te podrías a imitar a la tía abuela, la cara de Archie estaba roja de la rabia por lo que había hecho su mujer.

\- Vamos Archie, Candy debe ajustarse a su nueva posición, ya no es una niña, ahora todos los ojos de la gente estarán sobre ella, la fortuna de los Andrew es cuantiosa, no faltarán hombres interesados en ella, el gesto de Annie era más de burla, Archie no Daba crédito a lo que escucha, cuándo estaba por responder, la voz de su prima lo interrumpió.

\- Eso es algo que no debe preocuparte Annie, gracias a Dios no necesite heredar nada para que se interesen en mi, y estoy felizmente casada con un hombre maravilloso, la rubia ya había recobrado la compostura y haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza se mostró fría ante Annie, era una pena que aquella pequeña niña tímida y dulce se hubiese convertido en esa mujer hiriente que tenía frente a ella.

-¿Te casaste Candy? Annie no podía salir de su asombro

\- Si, ya hace unos años.

\- ¿Y tu esposo? Pregunta enseguida la morena teniendo que la presencia del esposo tiraba sus planes por tierra.

\- Aún no llega, con la premura del viaje, partimos antes que él, George nos explicó la necesidad de llegar a tiempo para que se pudiera leer el testamento, la rubia abrió los brazos tratando de abarcar todo lo que le rodeaba. - Nada de esto es tan valioso como la familia, y ahora lo importante es que ya pronto nos reunimos , y nuevamente estaremos juntos en familia.

-¿En familia? Contestó Annie levantando una ceja

\- Annie ya basta ¿Qué rayos te sucede? No entiendo por esa actitud, Archie explotó, ya estaba bueno de aquella actitud y de esos comentarios.

\- Pues sólo estoy preguntando no se por qué te molestas tanto, no entiendo de que actitud me hablas, Annie molesta contraataca el cuestionmiento su esposo.

\- Vamos chicos no discutan, trato de apaciguar los ánimos la rubia y Annie le dedicó una mirada gélida, por lo que prefirió disculparse y dejarlos resolver lo que sea que estuviera pasando.

\- Mejor los dejo solos, Archie trata de tranquilizarte, voy a buscar a George para traerle a Annie una sorpresa, Candy se retiró para ir por los niños, aunque le dolía la actitud de Annie entendí que podía estar algo celosa ya que desde que arribó a New York Archie y Neil habían pasado mucho tiempo con ella y los niños y seguramente Annie estaría un poco molesta, ya que ella también lo estaría si su esposo le dedicará más tiempo a otra mujer que a su familia, en ese momento se prometió hablar con Archie para hacerle ver que no debía abandonar por tanto tiempo a su esposa.

Mientras tanto en la sala una extraña discusión se estaba desarrollando y la misma cada vez subía mas de tono.

\- Niega que aún la quieres Archie, Annie soltaba centellas por los ojos, una vez más Candy estaba en medio de todo y ella era relegada a las sombras.

\- Claro que la quiero Annie, por Dios es mi prima, tú hermana, Archie estaba incrédulo al ver como la cara de su esposa se transformaba, ese rostro era totalmente desconocido para él ¿En dónde estaba su dulce esposa? ¿En dónde estaba su acostumbrada timidez?

\- Candy, Candy siempre Candy ¿Hasta cuando ella va a ser ella más importante para ti que yo? Annie estaba fuera de sí, sentía celos, envidia y rabia, una rabia tan grande que no le permitía entender razones, estaba ciega de tanto odio que sentía en ese momento, quería a Candy definitivamente fuera de su vida.  
\- Annie te desconozco, no entiendo que te sucede, tú no eres así, cielo por favor debes recapacitar, no me gusta verte así cariño.

\- Cariño un cuerno, desde que reapareció ella tu solo tienes su nombre en tu boca, sincerate y di que aún la amas, quita de tu cara esa máscara de hipocresía, acepta que aún la amas, gruesas lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Annie, lloraba de impotencia y de rabia.

Archie estaba asombrado e incrédulo, era verdad que desde que regresaron a Chicago no había dejado de hablar de Candy, estaba emocionado de ver a su gatita, pero nunca fue su intención lastimar a su esposa, solo se quedó parado mirando a su esposa sin poder reaccionar, cuándo por fin pudo hacerlo ya era tarde Annie ya había salido dando un gran portazo

\- Annie mi cielo perdoname por favor, dijo Archie en un murmullo, para luego salir corriendo tras ella, al llegar a la la reja que rodeaba la mansión solo alcanzó a ver el auto alejarse, derrotado camino de regreso a la casa y llegando al salón se tumbó sin fuerzas en uno de la a sillones.

\- ¿Archie en dónde esta Annie? Candy traía a Anthony y a William tomados de las manos.

Continuará...


	12. Chapter 12

Gracias a las chicas Lovers por proponer estos retos y A mí maaa virtual "E. D" por ayudarme con tus ideas a ver un poco más allá de evidente

Esta historia es realizada sin fines de lucro con el único fin de entretener

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la manga Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

-¿Archie y Annie? Aunque asombrada, la rubia estaba aliviada de no encontrar a su otrora amiga, sus comentarios ponzoñosos realmente le había dolido, nunca habría imaginado que Annie algún día la trataría de esa manera, aún cuando en el pasado negó conocerla, el trato que le dio en esta oportunidad lo espero.

-Se fue, no entiendo cómo puede actuar así, perdón Candy la traje pensando que estaría feliz de verte, de unos días para acá ha tenido un Comportamiento bastante extraño, esta bien, luego llora o se molesta, si no es que se enfurece.

-No te haz hablado con ella Archie, tal vez le pasa algo, ella veía el desconcierto y el dolor en la cara de su primo y le dolía.

Los gemelos salieron corriendo al ver a George y a Vicente entrar, los hombre venían disfrazados y traían anteojos oscuros, la rubia no pudo más que soltar la risa por lo que veía.

-Ja ja ja ja ¿Ustedes dos a dónde van disfrazados? Archie hizo una pequeña mueca que no llegaba a ser una sonrisa.

-Al parque, contestó Vicent sacando el pecho - Estamos irreconocibles ¿verdad?

-Santo Dios, entre par y su padre yo no sé qué será de ustedes dos, dijo Candy viendo con ternura a sus hijos.

-No queremos ser reconocidos, uno nunca sabe quién está al acecho, dijo George con seriedad.

Después de un resoplido, Archie los observó detallandolos.

-Realmente están irreconocibles, no es bueno que los niños estén tanto tiempo encerrados en la casa, tu también deberías salir un rato a distraerse gatita.

-Aún no terminó de instalarme Archie, el equipaje de los niños aún está empacado, además necesito preparar la comida.

-Candy deberías de contratar una cocinera y alguien que te ayude, dijo Archie recordado las malas experiencias que había tenido con las preparaciones de su prima en el pasado. La rubia lo miraba achicando los ojos.

-Para que sepas en estos años aprendí, ahora se cocinar muy bien Al... En se momento se escuchó un estruendoso ruido en otra habitación y la rubia enseguida buscó con la mirada a los gemelos, al no verlos salió corriendo y tras ella iban George, Vicent, Archie muy asustados.

Allí estaban los gemelos, arrastrando un mantel entre los dos y en el suelo un florero hecho añicos, su madre se llevó las manos a la boca y ellos sonrientes corrían a los brazos de su madre.

-Y yo que pensé que Stear, Anthony y yo éramos tremendos, dijo Archie al ver soberano desastre y a Candy con ambos niños cargados muy risueños sin soltar el mantel que sacudían como si fuese una bandera.

-Hija creo que deberíamos pensar seriamente en la recomendación del joven Archie, tendríamos que contratar a alguien que te ayude, decía George tomando a William que le extendía los brazos.

-En cuando él llegue, George no se si el accede a quedarse o quiera regresar a Australia, recuerda que nosotros teníamos nuestra vida hecha allá, Vicent arrugaba el ceño, esa era un posibilidad en la que él no quería pensar, según lo que le había contado George, era un hombre muy apreciado, con muchos amigos y una significativa propiedad en ese lugar en donde se mantuvieron lejos de los Andrew y el caos que el peso de ese apellido podía traer consigo.

-Por lo pronto nosotros serviremos de niñeros, decía el moreno levantando a William y dándole vuelta en el aire, después de esto los niños fueron llevados por sus abuelos al parque, mientras Candy se quedaba a recoger el desastre y a preparar el almuerzo.

Annie que iba de camino a su casa decidió desviarse a la mansión de los Andrew en Chicago en donde aún vivía Elroy desde la lectura del testamento el oído y el resentimiento que sentía por Candy había aumentado.

-Madame La señora Annie solicita verle, anunció el mayordomo, una sonrisa diabólica se dibujó en el rostro de la anciana, esta visita solo podía significar una cosa.

-Que pase y no quiero ser molestado por nadie, en segundos La figura de Annie aparecía por la puerta.

-¿Por fin te dignas a venir? Fue el recibimiento que recibió la morena.

-Créame que me hubiese encantado venir a visitarle antes ¿pero seamos sinceras? usted no siente el más mínimo agrado hacia mí... Y la verdad es que es mutuo el sentimiento.

Aquello dejó a la anciana por unos segundos inmóvil, por fin aquella mujer mostraba lo que era realmente, tras aquella fachada de niña tímida y apocada, realmente se escondía una mujer malvada, envidiosa y vengativa.

-Si, tienes razón contestó Elroy sin inmutarse.

-Solo he venido a dejarle esto a Eliza, espero que esta vez no sea tan inútil y haga lo que debe, espero ahora si quite ese estorbo de mi camino, en ese momento extendía un trozo de papel en donde había escrito la dirección en donde se encontraba la rubia.

-¿Se encuentra sola o ya llegó su flamante esposo? La anciana hablaba sin quitar los ojos del papel que tenía en sus manos.

-Ahora se encuentra con mi esposo en cuanto llegue a mi casa mandare un mensaje con el chófer avisando que me siento mal y ella se quedará sola, avise a Eliza que tiene guardias custodiando las entradas, conté unos cinco hombres, tal vez unos seis de eso no estoy segura, hoy antes de la hora del almuerzo sería un excelente momento para acabar con este asunto de una vez por todas. Annie ya no dijo más y se retiró, cuando Elroy levantó la mirada ya se encontraba sola.

Desde la mansión de los Andrew se hicieron una cuantas llamas y ya el plan estaba en marcha, muy a su pesar Eliza era obligada por su madre a participar de aquel improvisado ataque, ese día Eliza despertó con una extraña sensación, se despertó sudando copiosamente, Anthony y su recuerdo la habían atormentado desde el amanecer.

Archie después de recibir una nota urgente de su casa dejó a Candy sola, estaba estaba entretenida en la cocina, hasta que unos ruidos llamaron su atención, golpes de cristales al romperse fueron el aviso de algo estaba ocurriendo, un grupo de hombres armados irrumpió en la casa sometido a los guardias de la entrada los otros dos eran neutralizados y dejados inconscientes en la sala. Candy al tratar de ver que sucedía queda inmóvil al ver los destrozos y a dos de sus guardias en el suelo, enseguida su pensamiento fue a sus hijos y su esposo, cerró los ojos esperando lo peor cuando uno voz familiar llegó a sus oídos.

-Así quería verte, Sarah Leagan hablaba con oído, al abrir los ojos el asombro fue mayúsculo, allí estaban Eliza y Elroy, Sara pistola en mano apuntaba hacia la rubia.

-¿Tía abuela? Dijo Asombrada con la incredulidad marcada en su rostro la rubia.

-Esta vez no vas a tener tanta suerte Candice, vas a pagar por la muerte de Anthony y de Stear, vas a pagar por traer la desgracia a mi familia, Elroy se mostraba altiva, Sara parecía poseída y Eliza al escuchar el nombre de Anthony palideció, sin saber por qué repentinamente sintió que se contraía su estómago, sin previo aviso Sara detona el arma Plummm, fue lo único que se escuchó.

La rubia dio dos pasos hacia atrás al sentir como la bala golpea su hombro, al escuchar la denominación cinco hombres tienen un fatídico pensamiento, cuatro corren al interior de la mansión dos de ellos a la distancia, disparan a batiendo a los intrusos que no vieron de donde les atacaron mientras Vicent y George se tiraban al suelo para resguardar a los niños.

Dentro Candy incrédula sentía el calor del proyectil que quema su carne y el fuerte olor a pólvora que impregnaba el lugar, Elroy no se movió y Eliza se tapaba los oídos, en ese momento todo parecía estar ocurriendo en cámara lenta. En un descuido los niños se levantaron como sintiendo el dolor de su madre y corrían a buscarla dentro de la casa.

Mami... grito Anthony al verla y Elroy por fin se movió al ver al niño, la rubia se desplomó un cayo de rodillas al tratar de alcanzar a su hijo.

-ANTHONY CORRE, gritó desespera, Eliza al escuchar el nombre del niño lo vio y sensor predio.

-Mami, dijo el niño llorando.

-NOOOOO, se escuchó el grito de Elroy, todo ocurrió tan rápido que Sara no se dio cuenta Eliza se abalanzó sobre el niño y lo cubre con su cuerpo, la bala se de dio en la espalda, con fuerza aferraba al niño y le sonreía.

-¿Anthony eres tú? Perdóname no quería lastimarte, fue mi culpa lo que sucedió el día de la cacería, no quería lastimarte, la que debió morir fue Candy, Perdóname, el cuerpo de Eliza caía pesadamente al suelo después de soltar al pequeño que no se movía ante lo que ocurría.

Mami, Tony se escuchó de repente y las mujeres voltearon.

-NO WILLIAM, NOOOO Candy que ya había alcanzado a Anthony gritaba al otro pequeño, Elroy estaba incrédula, ver aquellos dos niños juntos era una locura.

-¿Anthony, William? Ante sus ojos estaba la viva imagen de las dos de las personas que más había amado en su vida, las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer en sus ojos. Sara al ver el cuerpo inerte de su hija en el suelo, enloqueció.

-Tu maldita huérfana la mataste, mataste a mi hija, dirigió su arma hacia William para disparar, pero Elroy la sorprende y comienzan a forcejear, un ruido seco se escuchó, y luego solo un largo silencio.

El quinto hombre que había escuchado el dispara en ese momento entraba y observa como es disparada el arma en contra de la anciana, de repente la anciana ve tras de Sara y abre sus ojos Asombrada.

-TUUU... se le escucha decir a la anciana y Sara gira a ver a quién le habla esta, segundos después otra detonación se escucha y cae el cuerpo de la mujer.

Aquel corre y le propina un golpe a Sara que veía a Elroy sangrado copiosamente, después solo se desvaneció sin saber qué le sucedió.

George y Vicent entra justo para ver la escena y se quedan inmóvil viendo la figura de aquel hombre rubio que corre acudir los ojos de los niños.

-Papi... gritan los gemelos

-Candy mi amor, dice el hombre acercándose a su esposas con sus hijos en brazos.

-Albert mi amor, logró decir la mujer débilmente antes de cerrar los ojos.

Continuará...


	13. Chapter 13

Gracias a las chicas Lovers por proponer estos retos y A mí maaa virtual "E. D" por ayudarme con tus ideas a ver un poco más allá de evidente

Esta historia es realizada sin fines de lucro con el único fin de entretener

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la manga Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979

Dos años habían pasado desde ese desafortunado día en el que tres vidas se perdieron inevitable, Albert esperaba en el puerto la llegada de su sobrino y quién luego de estar quince meses ausente regresaba con su hijo, justo ese día, un día que Albert prefería olvidar o mejor que nunca hubiese pasado aquello, aún sus hijos despertaban a media noche llamando a su madre.

Mientras esperaba el arribo del barco, irremediablemente recordó, el juicio de Sara, el inesperado descubrimiento de que Annie había sido cómplice de primer atentando y también de este desafortunado evento.

Aún Albert podía escuchar los gritos histéricos de Annie

-COMO LA ODIE, SIEMPRE LA ODIE, COMO ME HABRÍA GUSTADO SER YO QUIEN DISPARAR EL ARMA.

Tratando de apartar aquellos recuerdos de su mente Albert sacudía la cabeza, no supo cuando ni como Archie había desembarcado y estaba en frente de él observando.

-Perdóname tío, yo debí protegerlos... Archie rompía en llanto, durante todo este tiempo no dejó de hacerse resposable de lo que Annie habia hecho, lamentó no darse cuenta a tiempo del estado mental de Annie, lo celos y la envidia la enloquecieron, el saberse encerrada en una cárcel y embarazada fue demasiado para su débil salud mental y debió ser internada en un manicomio, en su mente ella era Candy y estaba en el hogar de ponny.

-No te culpes Archie nadie pudo imaginar que Annie estaba tan mal, por fin estás en casa, con tu familia juntos vamos a superar esto, necesitamos seguirá adelante, la vida continúa y nosotros debemos avanzar por ellos, Albert tomaba al pequeño Stear en sus brazos después de tanto tiempo.

La vida continúa y con el tiempo las heridas del alma y del cuerpo de todos sano, religiosamente cada cuatro meses el hogar de ponny recibía la visita de la familia Andrew en pleno, Archie era el más interesado ya que desde hace un tiempo cierta chica que trabajaba ayudando a la hermana María y la Señorita Ponny, había cautivado su corazón y el amor de su pequeño hijo que estaba por cumplir seis años.

Desde el pórtico Ángel leían un cuento, desde que lo adoptará la familia Andrew él había tomado como costumbre de leerle a su nueva abuela, que se encontraba postrada en una silla de ruedas y sin poder hablar después de recibir dos disparos de bala, donde uno afectó su columna y el su cerebro, aún cuando los médicos decían que ella no escuchábamos Ángel se aferraba a la idea de que la abuela Elroy le sonreía con los ojos, cuando él le leía.

A la distancia las voces de dos niñas se escuchaban Ángel ven a meternos, se escuchaban entre risas

-Vamos Ángel te toca ya, William y yo cuidamos a las gemelas mucho tiempo, te toca.

-Ángel un Andrew nunca falta a su palabra y tu lo prometiste, decía William solemne como si un adulto hablará dentro de un niño de de once años.

-Vale, ya voy, ya voy, abuelita en un rato regreso, no sea que papá se moleste por he faltado a mi palabra, Elroy veía como el niño se alejaba y se encontraba con sus hermanos que le palmeaban la espalda, risueños al verlos caminar hacia esas dos pequeñas revoltosas que se encontraban sentadas sobre las ramas de un árbol y no sobre el columpio.

Archie salía emocionado con una pequeña niña rubia en brazos, la veía con ensoñación, tantos recuerdos que le traía verla esos ojos verde, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojo.

-Ya eres mi hija,mi Candy, te amo pequeña, viendo a lo lejos a su tío gritaba - TÍO LO CONSEGUIMOS, ES MÍA, YA ES MI HIJA MI PEQUEÑA CANDY, albert caminaba mientras sonreía

-Me alegro Archie, felicidades, Elroy lloraba en silencio pidiendo a Dios por sus sobrinos y sus hijos, le agradece, por Ángel quien sabiendo que ella no era su abuela, la amaba y la cuidaba con esmero y amor, le agradecía al altísimo por Candice, una y mil veces pedía perdón por haber deseado hacerle daño y odiarla por tanto tiempo, aunque ella no lo merecía.

-Albert... La voz de una mujer le llamaba y él sonriente se volteada.

-¿Si? Fue lo único que contestó

-Tu hijo está muy inquieto ¿podrías cantarle algo para que se tranquilice?

-Siempre que sea necesario, el rubio se acercó al vientre abultada de la mujer y comenzó a cantar. Los días pasaron y después de cinco años nuevamente el llanto de un niño se escuchaba en Lakewood.

-Es un niño gritaba Albert emocionado, minutos más tarde otro llanto rompía el silencio.

-Bendito cristo, decía George ¿son dos?

La madre débil después de la labor de parto era trasladada de emergencia al hospital local, y la familia en pleno seguía a la ambulancia. Albert viajaba abatido, junto con sus hijos, todos oraban en silencio.

-Tu no, no puedo pasar por esto de nuevo, por favor Dios, no no te la llevas.

Las horas se convirtieron en días y la paciente no reaccionaba, los niños con el pasar de los días se fortalecen, cada momento que Albert pasaba junto a ella era dulce y amargo al mismo tiempo, sin poder evitarlo recordaba a su dulce Candy, sus hermosas pecas, su alegre sonrisa, su determinación y sus hermosos ojos verdes que lo veían con amor.

-Perdoname mi amor, dijo mientras gruesa lágrima salían de sus ojos.

-PAPÁ, PAPÁ DESPERTÓ LLAMARON DEL HOSPITAL, EL ABUELO MARTÍN DICE QUE DEBES APRESURARTE, William y Anthony corrían a la par de su padre, con doce años eran dos chicos altos y fornido para su edad, parecían copias al carbón de su padre.

Un año más transcurrido y una boda se Celebra en la capilla de la mansión en lakewood, Archie sonriente salía con su esposa en brazos sus hijos felices caminaban tras ellos. El patriarca junto a su esposa con sus pequeños en brazos les sonreían, la familia entera posaba para la prensa, dos días más tarde todos se encargaban con destino a Londres William Alister y William Anthony Andrew, siguiendo la tradición familiar ingresaban al Real Colegio San Pablo a la edad de trece años, sus hermanos y sus primos lloraban, al tener que despedirse, un año después Ángel Andrew seguía el ejemplo de sus hermanos mayores y también ingresaba al colegio, lo que trajo una profunda soledad a la solitaria alma de Elroy Andrew, ese niño a pesar de no ser su nieto de sangre, se había convertido en su vida misma. Un año después de que Ángel ingresa a Real Colegio San Pablo, Elroy Andrew dejaba está vida atendiendo el llamado del creador.

El la mansión de Londres, se reunían toda la familia para acompañar hasta su última morada en Escocia, en la prensa anunciaba la muerte de la otrora Matriarca del Clan Andrew.

En el cementerio familiar, los chicos Andrew se despedían de su abuela uno a uno depositaba una dulce Candy sobre el ataúd.

-Abuela gracia por salvarme aquel día, dijo William.

-Siempre vivirás como una bella rosa en mi corazón abuelita, dijo Anthony.

-Te voy a extrañar abuela, te amo, dijo Ángel besando la rosa que tenía en su mano antes de ponerla sobre el féretro.

-Abuelita te queremos, Candece Rosse y Candece Priscila colocaban sus rosas tomadas de la mano, como lo hicieran sus hermanos.

Archie y su familia presentaban sus respetos, sin poder contener sus lágrima.

Finalmente el Patriarca y la Matriarca del Clan con sus dos hijos menores cargados, presentaban sus respetos, Albert George y Albert Vicent Andrew sin entender lloraban por su abuela, sus hermanos mayores les habían enseñado a respetar y amar a su abuela, poco a poco cada miembro de Clan fue pasando frente al ataúd para presentar sus respetos y despedirse.

Horas más tarde, regresaban a la mansión y por fin la Matriarca rompía en llanto sin poder contenerse.

-Amor por favor, no llores de esa manera, ella está descansando ahora, Albert trataba de consolarla, haciendo una seña a sus hijos estos se retiran.

-Tu no entiendes, de no ser por ella yo.. Yo no estaría aquí, mis hijos, ninguno de ellos estaría aquí, el llanto no la deja hablar.

-Pequeña ¿No recuerdas que eres más linda cuando ries que cuando lloras? Poco a poco una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-Creí que aún cuando lloraba también lo era ¿O no recuerdas que eso me dijiste?

-Tu para mi, siempre has sido linda Candy, aún cuando lloras mi amor, el rubio tiernamente abrazo a su esposa mientras sus hijos a escondidas observaban la escena, después de aquella triste despedidas los Andrew regresaban juntos a su hogar en América, los niños no quisieron separarse de sus padres, ni estos de ellos, decidieron disfrutar de cada momento que les fuera posible juntos en familia.

CONTINUARÁ...


	14. Chapter 14

Esta historia es realizada sin fines de lucro con el único fin de entretener

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la manga Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

Una tarde de otoño una pareja disfrutaba del atardecer desprendía colores hermosos en el horizonte, siempre era un espectaculo para la pareja, sentarse en el pasto en cualquier era una costumbre para ellos, sus hijos siempre decían que lo hacían para alejarse un poco de ellos y tener un poco de paz ya que por lo general al estar juntos se convertían en un enjambre de niños bullicioso y desordenado, ellos sonreían ante los comentarios que cada uno hacia, la realidad era que él necesitaba ese tiempo de silencio para acallar tantos pensamientos, con el pasar de los años había aceptado lo que otros decían de él, o quién era él, para la sociedad y el mundo entero William Andrew había regresado después de un terrible accidente le provocó una amnesia de la cual ya se había recuperado, cuando en realidad él era simplemente Albert, un hombre sin pasado que salió de las tinieblas en el momento en que abrió los ojos y vio aquella joven enfermera de ojos verde estaba a su la do cuidándolo y tenía en sus brazos aquella extrañana mascota, sí aquel hombre que sólo unos pocos conocían como William Andrew se había desvanecido en una nebulosa el día que aquel tren estalló en el frente italiano.

Aquella sensación de vacío e incertidumbre algunas veces regresaban, pero ella siempre estaba para apoyarlo y disipar aquel vacío que por momentos le atormentaba, fue extenuante y tedioso el proceso de validar su existencia ante la ley pues elroy había realizado los trámites correspondiente para declararlo muerto, le parecía increíble que fuera más fácil declarar a una persona muerta si la existencia de un cuerpo, que validad la vida de alguien que estaba de cuerpo presente.

Aunque su destreza en los negocios era innata y sus decisiones siempre fueron acertadas, él siempre añoraba su casa y su vida en Australia, estar en la naturaleza y cuidar de la seguridad de sus amados animales, ese día en especial él estaba acostado en la grama, apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de su esposa que acariciaba su cabello con delicadeza, exactamente ese día se cumplían dieciocho años de aquel día que todos los que habían estado presente no hablaban y querían olvidar.

-Parece mentira cómo ha transcurrido el tiempo, quisiera cerrar los ojos y que al abrirlos estuviera en Australia, ella detenía el movimiento de sus manos al escuchar aquellas palabras que rompía el acostumbrado silencio.

-Lo siento Albert, de no haber revelado nuestro paradero a Archie y George, no nos habrían encontrado, ahora estaríamos tranquilos envejeciendo con nuestro hijos , tendríamos una vida tranquila y sin tantos viajes y pobligacione, yo tambien extraño mi casa y la paz en la que vivíamos en ese tiempo, él abría los ojos y hacia su cabeza hacia atrás para verla.

-No me mal interprete amor amo a nuestros hijos a todos, si algo bueno nos trajo todo aquello fue el haber encontrado a nuestros hijos en el hogar de Ponny, Dios siempre tiene un propósito para todo lo que hace o deja que pase, es solo que a pesar del tiempo no me acostumbro a esto, tener que vivir con guardias acompañándonos a todas partes, tener que separarnos de los niños tan seguido, eso es lo más pesado de todo, lo peor es cuando tengo que viajar y no estas a mi lado, ella sonreía ante aquello.

-Te aseguro Que cuando dejamos a los niños George y Vicent no piensan lo mismo que tu, casi podría jurar que cuando les avisamos que salimos de viaje hacen una fiesta de celebración porque los tienen solo para ellos.

-ja ja ja ja ja eso ni lo dudes, los niños también se les unen, el sonreía por primera vez ese día.

-Esos dos hombres cuando se juntan realmente se convierten en una máquina de consentir, y eso que ya nuestro hijos están grandes.

-Sí, ya William y Anthony son unos hombres ¡ya tomaste una decisión sobre lo que te pregunto Vicent? en ese momento él se sentaba para verla de frente.

-¿No te parece una locura que quiera dejar la naviera en manos de ellos dos? aún son muy jóvenes Albert, ella suspiraba mientras él nuevamente sonreía.

-Ese par va a cumplir cuarenta y tu aún los tratas como a un par de niños, ella blanqueaba los ojos, sí era verdad que aun los consentía y el par se dejaba consentir por su madre, pero lo cierto era que su preocupación era otra.

-¿No sé por qué todos dicen los mismo? yo amo a todos mi hijos y para mi definitivamente siempre serán eso mis niños, me preocupa que por verlos tan jóvenes se quieran aprovechar de eso Albert, si hasta contigo han tratado de hacerlo.

-Candy ese par cuando actúa piensa en todo, lo que uno no puede prevenir lo previene el otro, mira cómo resolvieron eso de huelga, Vicent no había podido solucionarlo en semanas y ellos en tres días lograron un acuerdo, esos dos muchachos tiene colmillo para los negocios como diría George, no deberías preocuparte por eso ellos son capaces de hacerse cargo de eso, creo que la insistencia de Vicent de hacerlos ir con él a la oficina desde pequeños era con la intención de prepararlos para esto.

-¿Entonces era plan con maña? abuelito tramposo, ella sonreía al recordar a George y Vicent peleándose por los gemelos cuando estaban de vacaciones de verano o navidad por llevarlos a las oficinas con ellos.

-¿Entonces qué decides Candy? ya él había charlado con sus hijos que accidentalmente escucharon una conversación sobre lo que el abuelo Vicent pretendía hacer y ellos querían asumir la responsabilidad pues este ya estaba mayor y querían que tomara la jubilación y disfrutaran de sus nietos más pequeños, pues después de muchos años y cuando él menor del Clan Andrew había cumplido doce años, sus padres les habían dado la hermosa sorpresa de que un nuevo miembra llegaría a la familia , y en lugar de uno habían resultado ser dos pequeños, que según todos decían eran una copia exacta de William y Anthony de pequeños.

-Aún no he decidido nada Albert, él solo la miraba no había encontrado la manera de hacerla tomar una decisión favorable para sus hijos.

-Candy debes tener en cuenta que algún día ellos tomarán el control del corporativo, esto les ayudará a tener más experiencia y ten encuenta que ahora estamos George, Vicen y yo para apoyarlos, ella suspiraba derrotada ante aquellos argumentos.

-¿Albert tú crees que pueden con esa responsabilidad? no es solo por protegerlos a ellos, muchas familias dependen de la naviera, él acariciaba su rostro, ella siempre pensaba en el bienestar de todos.

-Sí, tengo la fortuna de tener hijos capaces y muy inteligentes, y la dicha de compartirlos contigo, en ese momento se acercó para besarla, cada vez que tenían oportunida se demostraba el gran amor que sentían el uno por el otro, ya estaba oscureciendo cuando ellos regresaron a su casa y subieron a cambiarse para la cena.

Antes de la cena en el estudio los siete chicos Andrew escuchaban atentos lo que el abuelo George les contaba de cuando su padre era pequeño, lo sólo que siempre estuvo y cuánto añoraba estar en compañía de sus primos y su sobrino al perder a su hermana Rossemary cosa que nunca sucedió.

-Abuelo ¿No será que papá no recuerda esas cosas porque es muy triste? el pequeño Guiorgui como le decían por cariño siempre veía las cosas desde otras perspectivas, para su corta edad era un niño bastante despierto.

-Sí abuelo, si Guiorgui no estuviera conmigo me sentiría muy triste, nosotros dos somos como el abuelo Vicent y tú, el pequeño Albert abrazaba a su hermano, aquello hacía sonreír a George pues después de conocer a los gemelos él y Vicent siempre estaban juntos, contrario a lo que todos creían al principio no era por una gran amistad sino porque ambos competían por ser los preferidos de los niños, con el paso del tiempo si llegaron a ser amigos, pues se habían aliado para proteger a Albert y a Candy que era lo más cercano que tenían a una familia y ese par de niño se había transformado en la razón de sus vidas.

-Eso mismo he pensado yo hijo, tu padre tuvo una infancia bastare solitaria y triste, la conversación era interrumpida por por la pareja de rubios que ya sabían que cuando la casa estaba en silencio era que los chicos estaban con uno de sus abuelos escuchando historias de las hazañas de Willam Andrew y el lugar preferido de todos era él estudio de este, Priscila y Rosse corrían al ver a sus padres parados en el umbral de la puerta, que aunque no había dicho nada estaban llorando tomadas de la mano, las gemelas al igual que sus hermanos eran muy unidas.

-Pasemos al comedor, El Abuelo Vicent ya nos espera para cenar, todos se levantaban de sus lugares en silencio pensando en lo que habían escuchado, William y Anthony se quedaban rezagados y conversaban entre ellos acordando hablar en la sobre un tema que les preocupaba desde que visitaron por última vez el hogar de Ponny, la cena inicio y todos estaban inusualmente callados, cosa extraño a los rubios, que se veían haciendose una seña entre ellos.

-Hoy están muy callados ¿ninguno tiene nada que contar? Albert que conocía bien a sus hijos trataba de indagar qué sucedía.

-Siempre hay cosas que comentar papá, lo que pasa es que es algo delicado y quizás tú y mamá no estén de acuerdo con lo que Anthony y yo queremos hacer, los rubios se miraron, por lo general sus hijos no eran del tipo caprichoso y cuando decían o hacían a alguna cosa era porque ya lo habían meditado, viendo los pro y los contras.

-No deberían adelantarse a lo que su padre y yo podríamos o no pensar, Candy algo intervenía.

-Si mamá tienes razón, William y yo tenemos días tratando de solucionar algo que nos preocupo la última vez que fuimos al hogar, y hoy escuchado al abuelo George, hemos decidido qué hacer, George al escuchar su nombre se ahogaba con su bebido y el líquido le salía por la nariz haciendo reír a los más pequeños.

-¿Y se puede saber ahora que rayos le dijiste a los niños George? Vicent molesto por sentirse relegado reclamaba.

-Pues ya no son unos niños, son dos hombres hechos y derechos Vicent ¿Qué fue lo que dije y qué decidieron hacer? el bigotón sentía curiosidad pues sólo le habia hablado del pasado de su muchacho.

-Veran, cuando fuimos la semana pasada al hogar, subimos a la colina para trepa al padre árbol y encontramos a una niña sentada en casi en la copa, estaba tan distraída que no sintió que nosotros estaba subiendo, se puso como loca cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba sola y prácticamente nos corrió de aquel lugar, que reclamó como su escondite secreto, Candy sonreía al recordar que aquel lugar también había sido su refugio por muchos años.

-Nos preocupamos mucho porque la niña estaba llorando y enseguida fuimos a investigar cómo estaban las cosas, y nos encontramos a los niños haciendo diversos trabajos ¿Mami tu sabias que los estaban poniendo a trabajar? la preocupación de William era evidente.

-Esta bien que ellos aprendan a tener responsabilidades cariño, la hermana María siempre decía que era bueno que cada niño tuviera una.

-A mi no me parece que sea correcto que pongan a los chicos más grandes a trabajar papá, ellos deben estar estudiando, el rostro de Anthony siempre dulce se endurecía.

-Hijo, ellos deben tener responsabilidades y ayudar, Albert se extrañaba al escuchar lo que sus hijos decían.

-Una cosa es una responsabilidad y otra que los tres chicos más grandes están colocados como peones en los ranchos vecinos, William apoyaba a su hermano y al soltar aquello su madre se ponía de pie.

-¿Qué dices? eso no es posible, ellos no tiene necesidad de estar trabajando, Albert tomaba su mano y le indicaba que tomara asiento.

-¿Entonces que pudieron averiguar? Albert no iba a permitir que se cometiera una injusticia con esos niños que estaba prácticamente a su cargo, pues el Hogar después de la muerte de las madres de Candy había pasado a manos de la familia Andrew, ya que tanto el terreno como la edificación les pertenecía.

Continuará...


	15. Chapter 15

Esta historia es realizada sin fines de lucro con el único fin de entretener

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la manga Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

-Sofía no estaba, y la mujer que nos atendió no permitió que nosotros entramos, ni que viéramos a los niños, por lo que regresamos he intentamos hablar con la chica, cuando por fin logramos hacerla descender nos presentamos y ella accedió a contarnos.

-Mamá la niña tenía sus manos marcadas, esa mujer la golpeó porque le dijo que nos contactara para contarnos que ella estaba maltratando a los niños, y quería separarla de sus hermanitos, Albert no podía creerlo, por años Sofía había estado encargada del hogar y todo había estado en orden.

-¿ Y Sofía en donde esta? Candy preguntaba preocupada, Sofía era una de las niñas que no había sido adoptada y había decidido permanecer en aquel lugar.

-Sofía está muy enferma y esa mujer no nos avisó, la niñas nos contó que había corrido a todo el personal y ahora eran ellos quienes cuidaban de los más pequeños, nosotros queríamos tener pruebas y por eso no les había dicho nada, ya investigamos y esa mujer manipular a los niños para aparentar que todo está bien y quedarse a cargo del hogar, William le explicaba a sus padres todo las atrocidades que en menos de una semana había hecho aquella mujer, y sus hermanos escuchaban asombrados todo aquello, sobre todo Ángel que había vivido en aquel lugar gran parte de su niñez.

-Papá nosotros queremos adoptar a la niña y a sus dos hermanitos, aquello sorprendió a los rubios, que escuchaban atentos a sus hijos.

-También queremos comprar una propiedad para que los chicos que no sean adoptados puedan ir cuando ya sean mayores, aquellos dos muchachos eran tan generosos como sus padres.

-¿Por qué no buscaron a sus tíos cuando descubrieron todo eso? los jóvenes se veían entre ellos, ante la pregunta de su madre, realmente no pensaron es su tío tom o en su tío Jimmy en ese momento, avergonzados guardaron silencio.

-Me parece que este es un buen momento para ir al hogar, Priscila y Rosse se quedan a cuidar los abuelos y de los niños, las gemelas sonreía porque aquello les encantaba, George y Vincent se ponían serios, ya no eran unos debes que necesitaran ser cuidados.

El matrimonio Andrew y sus tres hijos mayores subían a un auto y se marchaban de inmediato, aquel asunto debía ser resuelto enseguida, este viaje distaba a los muchos que ya se habían hecho antes al hogar de Ponny, todos iban en silencio, cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos, faltando una media hora para llegar ya estaba más oscuro, la figura de tres personas caminando llamó la atención de Albert, que al rebasarlos se detuvo pues reconoció a los tres chicos que venían cansados de tanto caminar, eran los más grande del hogar, los chicos Andrew enseguida bajaban del auto y cedían sus lugares a los tres jóvenes para continuar ellos el camino a pie.

-Esa mujer merece ser castigada Ángel por fin rompía el silencio.

-Tu como abogado sabes que sin pruebas no se puede hacer nada, ya papá y mamá tomaran cartas en el asunto, William pasaba una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano.

-¿De verdad van a adoptar a esos niños? Ángel escuchaba extrañado la risa de los gemelos.

-jajajajajaja Ángel, Ángel aun tienes mucho que aprender hermanito, decía William sonriente.

-No entiendo ¿entonces no los van a adoptar? el joven detenía el paso dejando avanzar a sus hermanos.

-Vamos Ángel, cuando papá y mamá conozcan a esta niña ten por seguro que tendremos tres nuevos hermanitos, Anthony le guiñaba el ojo, estos dos siempre sabían cómo hacer sus cosas.

-En el caso que nosotros estemos equivocados, siempre podremos con tu ayuda asumir la custodia de esos niños, así como hizo papá con mamá cuando era niña, no los vamos a dejar desamparados, los que me preocupan son estos tres niños, me gustaría enviarlos a estudiar y que se preparan, ya viste que son casi unos hombres y seguramente ya no serán adoptados.

-¿Ya deben estar cerca de cumplir dieciséis no? sus hermanas eran amigas de estos chicos desde que estaban pequeñas y eran un poco mayores que ellas.

-Podríamos enviarlos a colegio San pablo para que terminen sus estudios si ellos aceptan luego ayudarles a que vayan a la universidad, Ángel en ese momento se sintió afortunada de contar con una familia que lo acogió y le brindó su amor desde que lo conocieron.

-¿La niña que conocieron qué edad tiene? los tres continuaban caminando

-Unos diez o once, pero tiene carácter, sus hermanito cinco y seis, ya nos diras a quien se te parece y entenderás por qué estamos tan seguros que papá no la dejara en el hogar, a los pequeños no logramos verlos pero si se le parecen el trabajo está hecho, y la familia crecerá como por arte de magia.

-Así mamá tendrá menos tiempo de extrañarnos cuando partamos, aunque sea sólo por un año ya verán cómo pega el grito al cielo cuando le participemos que los tres nos iremos para Australia.

-Sí, seguramente así será, aunque contemos con el apoyo de papá, Ángel suspiraba porque sabía que seguramente su madre se opondría.

-Aún faltan unos meses para eso no se adelanten ni se descubran, o papá no podra ayudarnos, William advertía a sus hermanos pues ya estaban a pocos metros de llegar, pues habían tomado un atajo, los tres caminaron hasta la colina a esperar que sus padres llegaran, minutos más tarde divisaban el auto, los Andrew tocaron a la puerta y una mujer de cabellos castaños abría la puerta con mala cara, ustedes tres debieron llegar hace horas, sin mediar palabras tomaba a uno de los chicos y los metia a la fuerza y los otros dos lo siguieron, ni siquiera dejo que Albert dijera una sola palabra y les tiró la puerta en la cara, asombrado el rubio volvió a tocar la puerta fuertemente.

-No se aceptan visitas a esta hora, gritó la mujer, por lo que Candy se encaminó hacia la parte trasera del edificio, si alguien sabía por dónde entrar o salir de aquel lugar era ella, su esposo la seguía aún más molesto que ella, los chicos presintieron que algo andaba mal y corrieron colina abajo, al entrar por la cocina en silencio, vieron a las niñas haciendo de cocineras, cosa que hizo que la rubia se molestara aún más, las niñas al verlos salieron corriendo a abrazarlos.

-Candy, Albert, lloraban al sentir que las abrazaban, una permanencia en su lugar pues no los conocía y le daba igual quienes fuera.

-¿Se puede saber por qué están acá sin supervisión? Alber tomaba en brazos a dos de las pequeñas que se aferraban de su cuello con fuerza.

-La señorita Anadela dice que estamos en edad de ganarnos nuestro sustento y el techo que tenemos sobre nuestras cabezas, aquello dejaba a la rubia perpleja, ellos mensualmente hacían llegar suficiente dinero para la manutención de los veinte niños que albergaba el hogar.

-Ustedes saben que no tienen más obligación que estudiar y preparase, les contestó Candy.

-¿Los niños más pequeños en donde están? las niñas se veían entre ellas ante la pregunta de Albert.

-Ya no están, si viene por uno no se llevaran a mis hermanitos, no se lo van a llevar, la pequeña levantaba la gran cuchara de madera que tenía en su mano.

-Emilia no digas eso Candy y Albert siempre nos han cuidado, no seas grosera, María había crecido en aquel lugar y llevaba el nombre de la hermana que la habia encontrado cuando la dejaron abandonada.

-No te preocupes, nadie te separara de tus hermanos, necesito hablar con la señorita Anadela un momento, lleven a Candy con los demás y no salgan hasta que yo las llame, las niñas asentía sonrientes pues sabían que ellos las iban a defender.

Albert caminaba hasta donde se escuchaba la voz de aquella mujer tan grosera y Candy iba con las niñas hasta donde estaban los dormitorios, las chicas le contaron que la Tal Anadela después que los más pequeños fueron adoptados no había admitido a más huérfanos, que los que llegaban eran remitidos a un orfanato de asistencia pública, cada cosa que le contaban las niñas la horrorizaban más y más, mientras Albert estaba parado detrás de la mujer que histerica les gritaba a los jóvenes por haberlos traído, cuando levanto la mano para golpearlos Albert se la detuvo en el aire.

-¿Qué demonios hace usted aquí adentro? llamaré a la policía si no se larga y lo mandare a meter preso, la mujer parecía echar chispas por los ojos.

-Tenga por seguro que vendrá la policía, Esteban ve abrirle a mis hijos que deben estar por llegar y dile que vayan por el comisario y por luego por sus tíos, al decir aquello con su mano libre le entregaba al joven las llaves del auto, quien iba hacer lo que se indicaba, los hermanos llegaban justo cuando la puerta se abría y para hacer todo más rápido, se dividían para hacer lo que su padre ordenaba, William iba manejando y dejaba a sus hermanos cerca de los ranchos de Tom y Jimmy, que al enterarse de lo que pasaba montaba sus caballos y llegaba al hogar en tiempo récord con sus sobrinos , William regresaba media hora más tarde seguido por la policía.

En el hogar tan sólo estaban cuatro niñas, los dos niños pequeños y los tres jóvenes, los otros trece niño habían sido adoptados y no se les había informado nada a ellos, los dos pequeños eran adorables tenían el cabello rizado rubio cenizo, al verlos Candy recordó a sus hijos pequeños que habían heredado su cabello rebelde.

-¿Emilia estos son tus hermanitos? la niña respondía con un asentimiento de cabeza, por lo que Candy sonreía.

-¿Candy es cierto que Sofi no va a regresar y que el hogar ahora le pertenece a la señorita Anadela? la rubia abría los ojos con asombro ¿quién se creía aquella mujer para decir semejante mentira?

-Claro que no María, tu sabes que este también es mi hogar y que nunca se lo dejaremos a nadie que no sea de la familia, nuestras madres están aquí, María corría a los brazos de Candy quien también lloraba al recordar que sus amadas madres descansaba desde hace algunos años en aquellas tierras.

-¿Tus madre? preguntaba Emilia con curiosidad.

CONTINUARÁ...


	16. Chapter 16

Esta historia es realizada sin fines de lucro con el único fin de entretener

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la manga Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

-Sí, mis madres, yo crecí en este lugar y mis hermanos también, el ruido proveniente de la sala hizo salir a Candy y tras ellas corrieron las niñas, la mujer trataba de golpear a Albert y gritaba como una loca cualquier cantidad de maldiciones y groserías, al ver aquello fue Candy quien la confronto, pues sabía que su esposo era incapaz de golpear a una mujer sin importar las circunstancias, le propinó un puñetazo que la dejó sin conocimiento tendida de largo a largo, lo que hizo que las niñas le aplaudieran y le dieron vítores.

-La violencia nunca es la salida niñas, Albert reprendió a las pequeñas que corrían hacia su esposa.

-Sí amor, pero algunas veces es necesaria , Candy le guiñaba un ojo a su esposo y él sonreía negando con la cabeza, él sabía que muy en el fondo aun esa chica rebelde y un poco salvaje aún vivía en su esposa.

-¿Qué haremos ahora con ella? Albert señalaba a la mujer inconsciente con la cabeza.

-Atelan para que no se escape, dijo una de las niñas lo que hizo reír al rubio.

-¿Qué dije sobre la violencia? la niña se encogió de hombros, Ángel entraba con Jimmy, seguidos de Anthony y Tom, la rubia al ver a sus hermanos corría a abrazarlos, Emilia la observaba, aquellos hombres no se parecían en nada a la mujer y ni siquiera entre ellos.

-Candy, no sabíamos nada de esto, esta mujer logró engañarnos, nos dijo que Sofi había tomado una vacaciones y tontamente le creímos, Tom la abrazaba y se disculpaba con ella.

-No te disculpes Tom William y Anthony fueron los que se dieron cuenta de todo, sabes que mis hijos aman este lugar tanto como nosotros.

Albert se acercaba a saludarlos con un apretón de mano, minutos más tarde entraba William con la policía quienes tomaban la denuncia y apresaban a la mujer, aquella noche había sido más intensa de lo esperado, Albert termino de cocinar para todos y las niñas estaban felices porque ellos se quedarían a pasar unos días en el hogar.

William, Anthony y Ángel se retiran a conversar con los tres jóvenes y les proponen enviarlos a Londres al colegio al que ellos y sus hermanos habían asistido y ellos sin pensarlo acepta, después hablarían con sus padres, la cena fue ligera y todos excepto los Andrew se retiraron a descansar, los chicos les habían pedido que conversaran con ellos, pero antes irían a revisar a los niños, Candy llevaba a su esposo hasta la habitación de los niños emocionada, él que la conocía también ya sabía lo que su loca cabecita estaba maquinando, los dos pequeños se parecían un poco a sus hijos.

-Amor tu crees que podríamos... el la abrazaba desde atrás.

-Por supuesto que sí, ya me hace falta escuchar la risa de algunos pequeños en la casa, ya no podemos arriesgar más tu vida con otro embarazo, yo se que que teníamos planeado un par más.

-Serían tres Albert, ellos son los hermanitos de la niña de la que nos hablaron los muchachos, se llama Emilia.

-¿Emilia?

-Sí, me preocupan las otras niñas Albert María está muy grande, ya sabes que con doce años difícilmente será adoptada, no quiero dejarla aquí.

-A mi me preocupan esos tres jóvenes, es una pena que no fueran adoptados, los conocemos desde niños y las chicas les tienen mucho cariño.

-¿Qué vamos hacer amor? ella se volteaba y se refugiaba en su pecho, el no ser adoptado podía ser algo muy doloroso para un niño que veía como sus amigos se marchaban con sus nuevos padres.

-Por el momento hablar con nuestros hijos y verificar que los otros niños realmente fueron adoptados y que se encuentran bien, su esposo siempre era sensato, salieron de la habitación para encontrarse con sus tres hijos en la cocina, ellos ya habían acordado que harían y querian consultarlo con sus padres.

-Hijos vamos a necesitar que nos ayuden a solventar esto, Albert sabía que sus hijos les iban a apoyar sin dudarlo.

-Sobre eso estábamos conversando papá, debemos ubicar y corroborar que los niño que no está, realmente fueron adoptados, Ángel tomaba la iniciativa en aquel asunto el sabia que todo aquello podía ponerse peor, aunque estaba recién graduado era muy bueno como abogado.

-Eso habíamos pesado hijo, nos preocupa que esta mujer haya hecho algo indebido, nosotros somos responsables de todo los niños que se alberguen en este lugar.

-Desde mañana yo me ocupo de eso, no se preocupen, seguramente el abuelo George puede mover sus contactos para agilizar todo esto, Ángel se adjudicaba la responsabilidad averiguar aquello.

-¿Ya conocieron a Emilia? quiero asumir la responsabilidad de ser su tutor, Albert y Candy veían con curiosidad a William.

-Eres muy joven para hacer eso y te recuerdo que ya habíamos conversado, dentro de poco no tendrás posibilidades de asumir ese tipo de responsabilidades William, ademas ya tu madre y yo la vamos a ubicar con una familia que los recibirá a los tres con los brazos abiertos, Anthony veía a su hermano, aquello no era algo que hubieran previsto, pero seguro sus padres seguro les conseguirian padres amorosos.

-Pero papá, William trataba de protestar y su madre le interrumpe.

-Pero nada, esos niños merecen tener un padre y una madre que los amen y con suerte hermanos que los proteja, ante la seguridad y la seriedad de su madre no podía si no guardar silencio.

-¿Mami, seria posible que William, Ángel y yo nos hiciéramos responsable de costear la educación de Esteban, Sebastian y Marcos? Anthony sabía cómo convencer a su madre cuando quería algo, ya hablamos con ellos y aceptaron.

-¿Sí saben que ustedes tendrán que ser responsables? su padre los miraba con una ceja levantada aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Por supuesto, nosotros no somos ningunos niños y estamos seguros que Priscila y Rosse estarán muy felices, Albert asentia y los chicos quedaban satisfechos de recibir su aprobación.

-María se ira a casa con nosotros y las otras niñas también, william se volteaba a ver a sus hermanos, no habían pensado en María que era como una hermanita para ellos, la habían visto crecer y les parecía justo, pero les daba pesar pensar que Emilia y sus hermanitos se irían con otra familia, estaban seguros que esa niña encajaría perfectamente con sus hermanos, ellos estarían contentos de tener dos hermanitos pequeños.

-¿Qué haremos con el hogar? lo cerraran Ángel estaba preocupado sabía lo duro que era estar solo en el mundo sin un hogar.

-Por ahora tratemos de saber que sucedió con Sofi, luego veremos como hacer para mantener funcionando, ahora vamos a descansar, quiero que mañana busque a sus hermanos, pasaremos unos días acá, también quiero que le envien un telegrama a su primo Archie, estaba esperando por Neil y Elsa que finalmente decidieron regresar, avisenles que estamos acá, ya sera decision de ellos venir o quedarse en Chicago, al día siguiente los hermanos Andrew regresaron a su casa y pusieron al tanto de los sucedido a sus abuelos, George en seguida contacto asus sus conocidos y los niños fueron ubicados, por suerte todos se encontraban el pueblos relativamente cerca, Archie fue notificado de la nueva ubicación de la familia, cuando Neil regreso con su esposa y eric y Brian sus dos hijos, emprendieron su viaje a Lakewood, para cuando estos llegaron una semana después, ya habían regresado a la mansión.

Luego de consultar el tema legal con sus padres y los tres jóvenes los mismos había decidido asumir el mismo apellido y seguramente pasarían como primos de los Andrew pues ahora se apellidaban White, sus pasaportes eran emitidos y pronto partirían con los jóvenes Andrew hacia Europa, los trámites de adopción de las niñas y los pequeños estaba iniciados pero aún no se les comunicaba ellas nada, Candy y María se habían unido mucho y Priscila y Rosse se mostraban agusto con la idea de tener nuevos hermanos y hermanas menores, los pequeños resultaron ser unos angelitos solo cuando estaban dormidos, realmente eran un par de torbellinos, a los que George y Vicent perseguían por toda la casa, estos parecieron rejuvenecer con la presencia de ese par, Alexandra y Carol imitaban a Rosse y Priscila en todo y pronto parecían dos señoritas refinadas, María mostraba inclinación por los animales y siempre estaba en silencio, solo cuando William y Anthony estaba cerca procuraba estar en con ellos.

Por ahora la mansión estaba llena de niños y adolescentes, cuando Archie y su esposa llegaron quedaron asombrados de la cantidad de gente que ahora ocupaba el lugar, la Pequeña Candy de Archie era toda una señorita y al llegar se unió a las gemelas Andrew y a Alexandra y Carol, que aunque eran más pequeñas eran incluidas en todas las actividades, siempre tratando de integrar a María que permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo como observadora.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que instalaron en la mansión y la esposa de Archie al verla melancólica le propuso a su esposo adoptarla, pues solo sabían que los niños provenían del hogar , la pequeña tenía el cabello castallo de un tono parecido al de Archie por lo que podría pasar como su hija y esto lo entusiasmó, al tratar el asunto con su tío se llevó la enorme sorpresa de que los pequeños diablillos eran sus hermanos y ya estaba en proceso de adopción igual que Maria, Alexandra y Carol, Neil y Elsa también casi caen de espalda, ellos al tener un par de varones ya casi unos hombres habían contemplado la posibilidad de adoptar a Carol, la niña tenía con un color de piel similar al de Neil y unos hermosos ojos claros y una sonrisa de medio lado que robó el corazón de Elsa desde el instante que le fuera presentada.

-¿Albert no crees que sea posible que nosotros adoptemos a Carol? ¿ya conoce a las personas que quieren adoptarla?¿Estás seguro que serán buenos padres? Elsa no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente como Archie.

continuará...


	17. Chapter 17

Esta historia es realizada sin fines de lucro con el único fin de entretener

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la manga Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

-Si conocemos muy bien a los que quieren adoptarlaS, claro que son buenos padres eso nos consta ¿Verdad mi amor ? Candy solo sonreía al escuchar a Elsa, sabía lo insistente que era cuando quería algo, al escuchar a su esposo que ya había decidido adoptar a todos los pequeños

-Si, seran exelentes padre amor, aún no le hemos notificado a ellos que les conseguimos un hogar y una familia que los amara, pero ya todo está en proceso, Ángel tiene especial interés en eso, William y Anthony también.

-Vamos tío, tú sabes que con nosotros estarán bien, vamos gatita ayúdame a convencer a tu esposo, Archie al igual que Elsa estaba dispuesto a llevarse con ellos a María y a los dos niños si era necesario.

-¿Cómo le pides a una madre que se separe de sus hijos aun cuando quien se los quiera llevar sé uno de sus primos? Albert estaba disfrutando de ver la cara de asombro de las dos parejas.

-¿Ustedes son los que están tramitando la adopción? la cara de Archie era una poesía y Albert y candy no podía más que reír.

-ja ja ja ja ja Lo siento _Archibald_ , la risa y la charla fueron interrumpida por la abrupta llegada de Ángel, el joven traia los ojos inyectados de sangre, su padre se asustó pues nunca lo habian visto de esa manera, Neil y Elsa no conocía o los tres hijos mayores pues estos estaban de viaje desde que ellos llegaron.

-Disculpen por favor mis malos modales, papá necesito hablar contigo ahora.

-Hijo no seas grosero con tus primos, Candy se levantaba y se aproximaba al ver el estado en que su hijo estaba.

-¿Qué sucede amor? él se abrazaba de su madre como cuando era un niño y le hablaba al oído.

-Esto es urgente mamá, podemos perder a Alexandra y Carol si no nos movemos rápido, al separarse de ella, candy temblaba de solo imaginar aquello.

-¿Emilia , Maria y los niños? no le importo que estuviera allí los Leagan y los Cower, no pudo evitar preguntar aquello, Albert al escucharla se aproximaba a su hijo.

-Son nuestros, por un error de una de las secretarias lo expedientes fueron distribuidos a diferentes Jueces, Ángel se abrazaba a Albert y comenzaba a llorar.

-Cálmate hijo, esto seguramente podremos solucionarlo, aunque no se correcto moveremos todas nuestra influencia y ellas estarán con nosotros.

-Tenemos que movernos rápido papá, el Juez va a ordenar que las lleven a una institución del estado, William y Anthony está en Chicago tratando de hablar con el padre de Loren él está en el tribunal de apelación, yo me vine a informarles, si el fallo del juez no nos favorece yo me las voy a llevar, no voy a permitir que se las lleven a Dios sabe qué lugar.

-Tranquilo hijo eso es una locura te pueden acusar de rapto, esperemos que tus hermanos traigan noticias, los rubios bien que conocían a sus hijos y sabían que si Ángel había dicho aquello era porque ya lo tenían decidido.

-En todo caso seríamos nosotros los que nos iríamos con todos tus hermanos amor, Candy se unia al abrazo, mientras los presentes sólo observaba, aquel par no cambiaba y por lo visto los hijos habían heredado esa facilidad para meterse en líos y luchar por causas que otros daban por perdidas.

-¿Podrías contar exactamente qué fue lo que sucedió? en ese momento Neil intervenía en la conversación, Ángel lo veía con un poco de recelo, sólo sus padres entenderán las razones que lo movían y no tenía que dar explicaciones de ellas a un completo extraño.

-Vamos hijo Neil es familia, ante las palabras de su padre comenzó a contar lo que había sucedido.

-Los expedientes fueron derivados a Jueces distintos, María, Emilia , Arthur y john con el juez Thompson, cuando me vio en el juzgado se acordó de mí, me preguntó por ustedes, reconoció a mis hermanos y simplemente firmó los documentos, en ese momento sacaba de su portafolio la nueva documentación de los cuatro con sus respectivas actas en donde aparecen como hijos de William albert Andrew y Candy White y las entregaba a sus padres.

-No sé cómo el Juez Harrison se enteró que ya habíamos tramitado la adopción de ellos y lo de el apellido de los muchachos, debemos enviar ahora mismo a los tres a Escocia papá, este hombre la trae contra nosotros, ellos no tiene porque verse involucrados en todo esto, se van a sentir culpables, en ese punto ya ninguno entendía nada.

-¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con la adopción hijo? ellos están en su derecho de escoger el apellido que mejor les parezca.

-Si pero este hombre tiene la intención de mezclarlo todo, debemos sacar a los muchachos de una vez, Ángel realmente estaba desesperado.

-Tu abuelo George puede ir con ellos, hoy mismo parte a New York, no vamos a permitir que salgan perjudicados.

-En tres días un barco de la naviera parte rumbo a Europa, con un cargamento especial y valioso, Albert sonreía satisfecho, tenía tres hijos maravillosos y sin lugar a dudas estaban listo para tomar las riendas del corporativo.

\- Vaya tío tus hijos salieron a ti, Archie estaba asombrado como aquellos muchachos veinteañeros se movían y solucionaban las cosas.

-Sí, sus abuelo tiene mucho que ver en eso Archie, Candy abrazaba a su muchacho orgullosa.

-¿Tus hermanos están conscientes de que no podrán viajar con todo esto? a lo que su hijo asentía.

-La familia está primero, ella ya son nuestras hermanas, habíamos pensado que yo me las llevaría, mientras ellos trataban de solucionar las cosas.

-No, lo correcto es que sean sus padres los que asuman esta responsabilidad, además tu madre y yo ya queremos regresar por un tiempo a nuestra casa en Australia.

-¿Tío por qué no tratamos de hacer las cosas de otra manera? Neil y Elsa quieren adoptar a Carol y nosotros podríamos adoptar a la otra niña, si ya desestimaron tu solicitud, nosotros podríamos realizar una directamente por Chicago, sería menos complicado y así nadie se envuelto en un escándalo, si este hombre trata de perjudicarte y es algo personal todo podría complicarse.

-Archie tiene razón, si este hombre es tu enemigo y revuelve el pasado podrías perder la custodia de los que ya adoptaron.

-Por eso deben irse con los niños lo antes posible , Ángel veía cómo Albert lo observaba y bien que conocía esas miradas de su padre.

-¿Ya lo sabías?

-Si, mis hermanos también, lo siento.

-¿Lo que tus primos dicen sería viable? por un momento el joven guardaba silencio.

-Sí, pero no es lo que deseamos, son nuestras hermanas.

-Hijo, piensa en que sería mejor para ellas, siempre serán nuestra familia, Candy lo veía enternecida pues entendía lo que su hijo sentía, las dos parejas esperaban tan solo una confirmación para llamar a sus abogados y adoptar a las niñas.

\- Es algo que tengo que consultar con mis hermanos, si ellos no están de acuerdo haremos lo que ya acordamos, lo siento pero eso no está en discusión, Albert abrazaba a su hijo, así lo había educado y estaba orgulloso de él.

-Esperemos que tus hermanos se comuniquen entonces, ve a pedir que preparen el equipaje de todos, si nos toca irnos nos vamos todos, aquello asombro a Neil, Elsa, Archie, y Estela.

-Pues nosotros también, regresamos para que nuestros hijos compartieran con los suyos dijo Neil y Elsa le apoyó con una sonrisa.

-Estela podrías adelantarte con los niños mientras yo me hago cargo de las cosas aquí y luego los alcanzaría, ella siempre apoyaba a Archie así que aceptaba sin más.

-Entonces nuestro destino sería Escocia, allá tenemos más influencia para obtener la adopción, ya todo se había acordado, solo esperaban la llamada de los hermanos mayores para finiquitar los detalles.

Durante el transcurso de día Ángel veía como Carol interactuaba con Elsa, Candy su prima y Alister y Alexandra se acercaba a Estela y pasaba buena parte del tiempo con ella, aunque duro debía aceptar que con tantos niños en la casa sus padres tendría que dividir su tiempo entre todos, cuando llamaron sus hermanos todos estaba en el jardín divirtiéndose, después de lo que había visto se sintió egoísta por pensar en ellos y no en las necesidades de las dos pequeñas, por lo que convenció a sus hermanos de hacer lo correcto, estos finalmente acceden y sin decir nada iban al corporativo y preparaban la documentación y se la entregaban a sus abogados para que tramitarán las adopciones a nombre de los Cornwell y los Leagan.

Ángel se retiró a su habitación y se cambió de ropa para directo a las caballerizas, ensillo uno de los caballos y salio a todo galope, aunque su padre lo vio no lo siguió, esa sería una dura lección para su hijo, cuando uno ama, quiere lo mejor para el ser amado, aunque eso implique dejará ir a quien se quiere, la noche cayo en la mansión y aun el joven no regresaba, ni los gemelos llamaban.

-¿No crees que deberías ir a buscarlo? Archie estaba preocupado pues él sabía lo duro que era perder a un hermano y por lo vistos estas niñas eran eso para él.

-Archie tiene razón Alber ya está bastante oscuro, Neil apoyaba a su primo.

-Él estará bien, solo necesita tiempo para asimilar esto, aún más cuando no están sus hermanos, mis hijos siempre hacen lo correcto, Albert observaba a través de la ventana esperando que Ángel volviera, cosa que ocurrió casi a la media noche, el muchacho llegó en silencio y subió directo a su habitación, después de verlo sano y salvo Candy pudo dormir tranquila.

Continuará...


	18. Chapter 18

Esta historia es realizada sin fines de lucro con el único fin de entretener

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la manga Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

Al día siguiente pasada la hora del almuerzo regresaban william y Anthony, sus hermanos corrían al verlos llegar y todos se le abalanzaba encima, esto los hacía sonreír, Ángel se unía al grupo de pequeños en el recibimiento, aquello se había convertido en una tradición entre ellos, después del alboroto los tres mayores se apartaban de todos bajo la mirada de los tres matrimonio que solo se limitaba a observar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Qué crees que decidan Albert? Elsa estaba a la expectativa.

-Ellos harán lo correcto, fue la escueta respuesta del rubio que se alejaba del grupo de adultos y se unía a el juego de los niños.

-¿Tu qué crees Candy? Estela era quien preguntaba esta vez a lo que la rubia contestaba.

-Mis hijos se parecen a su padre, aquello no era la respuesta que la mujer esperaba pero al ver la seriedad de Candy ya no pregunto más y se acercó a su esposo y lo abrazo de la cintura, mientras la rubia no le quitaba la mirada de encima a sus hijos, sabía que ya habían tomado una decisión al igual que su esposo, sus hijos eran libros abiertos para ellos, los tres jóvenes caminaban con lentitud, William traia un portafolios y Anthony caminaba con la mirada baja, la expresión de la cara de Ángel era sombría, Emilia al verlos corrió a su encuentro y se lanzaba a los brazos de Anthony quien le daba vueltas en el aire y luego la abrazaba con fuerza, sus hermanitos la imitaban y eran cargados por Ángel y William que soltaba lo que tenía en las manos.

-¿Cómo se han portado los niños con ustedes? William parecía más bien el padre y no el hermano mayor de aquel niño.

-Bien, llegaron más niños después que ustedes se fueron y ahora es más divertido ¿Esteban, Sebastian y Marcos en donde están? Emilia los buscaba con la mirada.

-Se quedaron en el pueblo comprando algunas cosas que necesitan, en un rato mandamos a buscarlos con el chofer no te preocupes, al escuchar a anthony la niña se quedaba tranquila, al llegar hasta su madre pusieron a los tres niños en el suelo y abrazaron a su madre.

-Todo estará bien hijos, fue la respuesta de ella, por lo que los tres sonreían con tristeza.

-Eso lo sabemos, no te preocupes ¿cuando les daremos la noticia a los niños? mientras preguntaba aquello le pasaba a cada uno de sus hermanos un sobre y ellos al leer los nombre se los hacían llegar a quien correspondía, Neil y Archie los recibían extrañados pues venían con el membrete del corporativo.

-Mamá Loren te manda saludos, invite a su familia a pasar el fin de semana con nosotros, espero no sea una molestia, Anthony le guiñaba un ojo a su madre pues ya le había contado que estaba interesado en ella.

-Para nada hijo ya sabes que siempre son bien recibidos, deberían consultar con su padre como vamos a darle la noticia a los niños, a mi megustaria hablar con María, siento que debimos hacer esto hace tiempo.

-Mamá ya Sofía salió del hospital, se pudo comprobar que estaba siendo envenenada por esa mujer, ya se inició un juicio en su contra y posiblemente nos llamen a declarar a todos, ya se reincorporaron todas las empleadas del hogar, pero hasta que esto no se resuelva se nos recomienda mantenerlo cerrado, estamos pensando mandar hacer algunas mejoras, ya mandamos a instalar un teléfono y queríamos construir un establo, y asignar un auto con chofer si a ustedes les parece, sus hijos ya habían empezado a tomar las riendas de las cosas antes de lo previsto.

Al leer el contenido de los sobres los gritos de felicidad de Elsa y Estela interrumpieron la conversación y los juegos de los niños, las mujeres parecían locas brincando y abrazando a todos, Neil solo sonreía y Archie llamaba a sus dos hijos para darles la noticia de que tenían una nueva hermanita, cosa que alegró a los chicos, Candy llamaba a María se alejaba hablando con ella, a la distancia veían como las dos se abrazaban y la niña lloraba, Emilia que era muy observadora se daba cuenta que algo estaba pasando y se aferraba a la mano de Anthony.

-Todo estará bien, no te preocupes, le decía al verla preocupada su ahora hermano mayor, Albert carbada a los más pequeños y esperaba, a su mujer que venía con María de la mano, para luego entregarle a uno de los chicos, caminaron en silencio hasta llegar con sus hijos que ya se habían reunido los siete chicos ya habían sido informados sobre la adopción y ansiosos esperaban que sus padres se los dijeran a sus nuevos hermanos.

-Necesitamos reunirnos en la sala, A ustedes les recomiendo hacer lo mismo les indicaba Albert a Archie y a Neil, Alex corazón ve con la señora Estela y Archie por favor, Carol cariño acompaña a Elsa y a Neil, las chicas obedecían a lo que se les indicaba.

Los Leagan tomaban a sus dos hijos y a Carol y caminaban hacia el jardín, los Cornwell hacían lo propio y tomaba a sus dos hijo y a Alexandra y se iban a la estudio para darle la noticia que habían sido adoptadas por ellos.

En la sala ya les esperaban George y Vicent que estaban impacientes como los demás, Rosse tomaba la mano de María que estaba nerviosa, y Priscila le guiñaba un ojos en señal de bienvenida, la niña sonreía feliz pues ya tenía un papá, una mamá y muchos hermanos mayores, y unos cuantos más pequeños, Guiorgui y Vinc tomaban a los pequeños de las manos como buenos hermanos mayores y los sentaba entre ellos, Emilia se mantenía tomada de la mano de Anthony y muy cerca de Ángel y William.

-¿Emilia te gustaría quedarte a vivir con nosotros? la niña se asombraba al escuchar aquello que le preguntaba Candy, varias parejas intentaron adoptar a sus hermanitos, en el tiempo que estuvieron en el hogar pero ninguno lo había hecho al enterarse que también deberían llevársela a ella, algunas lágrimas se escapan de sus ojos color miel, aunque era una niña de rasgos hermosos y delicados no era rubia como sus hermanos.

-¿Y mis hermanos? fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Ellos también vivirán con nosotros si decides quedarte, queremos ser tu familia si tú nos lo permites, la voz de Albert se dulcifico en ese momento aún más de lo normal, la niña soltó la mano de Anthony y corrió a los brazos de la rubia que la veía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Todo estara bien mi amor, Candy la abrazaba y acariciaba su cabello tratando de tranquilizarla, todos denles la bienvenidas a sus nueva hermana y a sus hermanitos, decía Albert animando a sus hijos, todos los Andrew se acercaron y abrazaron a su madre y a su nueva hermana, ahora eran una familia de trece en la historia de aquella familia ninguna había sido tan numerosa, los Cornwell y los Leagan se sumaban a la celebración pues ellos también estaban felices con las nuevas adiciones a sus familias,George y Vicent lloraban los veían en silencio ¿quién imaginaría que después de encontrarse solos en este mundo, ahora eran abuelos de tantos niños?

-Aprovechando que estamos celebrando, quiero notificarles que la naviera ahora es de todos mis nietos, Willam, Anthony y Ángel, en el momento que lo consideren oportuno puede hacerse cargo del patrimonio que les dejo a ustedes y sus hermanos, Ángel estaba sorprendido, aunque sabía que el abuelo Vicent lo quería, nunca espero que lo incluyera entre sus herederos.

-Gracias por la confianza abuelo, dijo sin salir de su sorpresa por lo que william y Anthony lo abrazaban al mismo tiempo.

-Ustedes Han demostrado merecerla, contesto Vicent con toda tranquilidad ya quería retirarse y dedicarse por completo a disfrutar de sus nietos más pequeños y tratar de conseguir ser el consentido, las chicas se acercaban a George y le decían por lo bajito, Esteban, Sebastian y Marcos llegaban en medio de la algarabía y se alegraban por los pequeños que ya tenían una nueva familia, de cierta manera ellos también la tenían porque los chicos Andrew en todo Chicago los habían presentado como sus primos.

-Tu siempre seras nuestro preferido, por lo que el bigotón sonreía satisfecho.

Al llegar el fin de semana ya cada familia se había integrado a su nueva vida, y fue una grata para el juez confirmar que había tomado la mejor decisión a favor de las dos niñas, estaba encantado con la dinámica y los modos de los Andrew y estaba seguro que su loren sería feliz si llegaba a casarse con Anthony.

Neil anunciaba que en unos meses viajarán nuevamente, pero esta vez el viaje seria al viejo continente, había decidido radicarse en Londres con su familia, por lo que Albert decidia hacer el viaje para dejar a Esteban, Sebastian y Marcos White en el Real Colegio San Pablo junto con estos, en esa oportunida viajaría la familia en pleno, como cuando fueron a llevar a los mayores, aquello fue motivo de alegría para todos pues desde la muerte de la abuela Elroy no habían vuelto al viejo continente, a partir de ese momento William Albert Andrew dejaba en manos de sus tres hijos mayores la responsabilidad del consorcio y pasaba a un retiro temprano a disfrutar de la compañía de su maravillosa esposa que estaba por cumplir cuarenta y cinco años a sus cincuenta y tres años Albert era el feliz padre de once hijos, siete varones y cuatro hermosas señoritas y tío de tres jóvenes que demostraron con creces que la confianza que los hermano Andrew habían depositado en ellos al decidir costear sus estudios, era más que merecida, estos también pasaron a trabajar en el consorcio Andrew y siempre fueron tratados como familia.

William Andrew nunca regresó, aquel hombre se perdió junto con todos los recuerdos que nunca volvieron a la memoria de Albert, siempre le agradecia a Dios porque si su recuerdos eran el precio a pagar por la dicha vivida todos aquellos años, él con gusto pagaba el precio.

FIN


End file.
